light to dark
by SoteriusDryke
Summary: harry learns that the light isnt what he thought it was and decides his fate. Harry grows a backbone!
1. Chapter 1

ok well this is my first time doing this so I would love if you could tell me any thing that you think about my writing.I dont care what it is just

tell me what you think,But please no Flames.

I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does.I don't have enough creativity to invent anything like this.

_Warnings:Nothing ever happens in the first chapter._

* * *

A lone figure draped in a black cloak walked through a thick forest heading toward an old looking Castle. When the figure walked through the doors of the castle the people inside stilled. Many" master Le Lis*" echoed around the room as the men bowed their heads in the sign of submission. Le Lis simply passed them not caring about small matters. Le Lis walked through the halls his long black cloak waving in the cold air of the room. He entered into a room pausing only to open the huge double doors.

"Ah Le Lis, I was wondering when you would be dropping by" Said a cold voice. Small dainty hands lifted from Le Lis's sides pushing the hood back. This person had long black flowing hair that ended at the persons back, pale skin contrasting with the midnight black hair, Full plump pouty lips and vibrant Avada Kedavra green eyes that glowed past a pure white mask that only covered the top half of the face. Though you could not see it the person's body was lithe and every step was as graceful as a dancers, One look and you would of thought

that this person was a female however this person was unmistakably male. "well what does the assassin Le Lis want?" Voldemort asked. With a sigh Le Lis looked up at the man.

"hmm well you see I have become bored. staying calm and innocent for my own good. So I decided that I might want to try and change over the summer saying that it was caused by my Godfathers death and that I didn't want to become a liability to others so I fancied a change. I'll keep up my I'm a perfect little Gryffindor charade but I want a little more freedom then the oh so limited one I have now." With a nod voldemort approved his idea.

"how would you manage to get where I am when we have a meeting. "he asked. To answer the question Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Inside the box was an earring the looked like a coiled snake.

"You could charm this to be a port key that activates only on command with a password. That way I would be able to go into my bed at night ,close the curtains and come here then go back to my bed and pretend nothing

happened. "very well, come here "voldemort said. Voldemort took the earring and aimed at it with his wand. "portusss" he hissed. Harry took the earring and placed back it into the box. "that is it my lord. Is there anything that you wish of me?" harry said with a mock bow "no there is nothing that I need done at this current moment You may leave."

"I was also thinking of changing my outfit to something else ,Something to symbolize me." Harry said. "have you figured out what to use" Voldemort asked. Harry shook his head "no, but I've been working on it and I'll make sure to show it to you once I have it completed" With that harry turned around and left the room. With his cloak hood up and robes billowing out the Assassin Le Lis looked every ounce of scary he was.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in the smallest room of number four private drive. Harry was watching the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was rubbing his arm where the basilisk tooth had pierced him absently. Memories were flashing through his mind of a basilisk charging at him. What was he thinking charging at a giant snake? Who in their right mind would do things like that? Normal people would of stayed as far away as possible. Not him. No he went and decided it would be a smart idea to fight the snake.

Maybe Snape was right. Maybe he did like the attention just didn't know he liked it. Although he couldn't figure out what had made the memory of Voldemort go after HIM, What did he ever do to get chased down by a snake. Could it of only been because he managed to survive the killing curse? Yet it didn't sound like it. Dumbledore was keeping something from him and he wanted to know what.

How was he to fight a dark lord if Dumbledore never let him have extra classes? He may pretend to be retarded but even Ron had agreed that it would be a good idea and Ron was an idiot and yet Dumbledore had said no. He needed to fight some 40 year old dark lord how was he supposed to fight him with little to no knowledge of magic. Voldemort knew dark magic and he didn't care about using the unforgivable. How was he supposed to do it as a weakling?

With that in his head harry stood up and grabbed his cloak. Harry would learn black magic without anyone knowledge. He would still pretend to not know it but he wasn't about to try and fight a dark lord without getting something on him and if the light wouldn't know what he was doing then the dark wouldn't know it either.

Harry walked through the leaky cauldron and out onto Diagon alley. Harry walked into Flourish & Blotts to find books of the dark arts. Finding nothing that interested him harry decided that maybe he should go into Knockturn Alley since it was supposed to be a dark place. Harry walked through the cold dark path of Knockturn Alley till he found a book store. Thirty minutes in the store and harry had found many books to please him. Paying for the books harry turned around and headed for Diagon Alley. When he got there harry noticed Ron and Hermione standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. With a smile harry opened his mouth to shout their names

"Harry's supposed to come over to the burrow in a couple of weeks" Ron said with a sneer. Harry stopped this wasn't right ,something was wrong. "Great and Dumbledore wants me to join you there to keep an eye on him so well probably hear how great he is and how amazing straight from the horses' mouth" Hermione said. "Horses' mouth?" Ron asked. "muggle saying Ronald" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Oh" Ron said" couldn't we just get mom to poison his food the first day he's here?" No Ronald then he wouldn't be able to marry ginny or defeat you-know-who plus we won't be able to get his money if he dies so soon" Hermione said. "All right" Ron said. When they both turned to leave harry ran back into Knockturn. When Ron and Hermione walked past them harry just couldn't believe it. All of it was a lie, everything he believed and loved so much was just a ploy to get his money and his possessions and nothing more.

Harry turned looking back down Knockturn Alley when something caught his eye. A pure white mask rested in the window of a shop just across from harry. With a smile harry entered the store. He would rule his own life and not be what others wanted his to be. The life of a lily was hard but it would always survive after a storm nothing could stop it from growing again

* * *

*Le Lis means the lily. I thought it was appropriate.

This is very small compared to what I normally right but I needed something to start with so the second chapter will be longer. I will also upload the second chapter in about a week or earlier.

later,

SoteriusDryke


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it took longer then I had hoped it would but I got it up.I made it longer then the first one but still I can make it longer then that so I will see what I can to for the third one.

_Warnings: some cussing but other then that there's nothing_

* * *

Harry sat in his room watching the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. At this moment it probably was the most interesting thing in the world. The more restless harry got the more time seemed to slow down. His uncle was waiting until his show was over to take him to the platform. However he had just about 30 minutes 'till it was over and he was pretty sure his uncle would wait just a little bit longer than 30 minutes to take him. Why should he rush for such an ungrateful freak? With a sigh harry changed his thoughts from his obese uncle to what had happened toward the end of the school year of his 5th year.

He had kept to his word that he would change his appearance to one of a more interesting matter. He had chosen a mask similar to the white one he had previously only this one was as red as the blood he was sure would flow from the bodies of those unfaithful friends of his. His cloak was still pure black but he had put the picture of a lily on the front corner of his robe. Plus he had chosen to wear his choice weapons on his person at all times, even when he wasn't going to a meeting. The thoughts of the meetings made him think of his "friends".

He honestly didn't believe them at first. Who could say that they saw that coming, other than the ones who knew it to begin with? They had been through a lot together the stone and then the snake. He felt that he had finally made friends that he had dreamed about having since he had seen others having them. Their betrayal had been a hard blow to his mind and soul. Who else was in on it? He still didn't know. Was Remus with them? Sirius? The others from Gryffindor?

It really didn't matter to him since he didn't trust them until he was positive they weren't in on it, but it still caused him to feel upset to know that those he considered his family was against him. However he was sort of glad, in a car crash sort of way*, that they had left him since he was really happy being an assassin. He figured that it had something to do with how his child hood was. Maybe it caused him to like the thought of blood or pain. Mental problem, maybe? He didn't care. If he had a mental problem them he would use it to torture those that betrayed him. They would pay dearly.

"BOY" looking up harry realized that time must of passed faster when he was thinking because it was time to go. Harry grabbed his jacket threw it on and walked out of the room. "Coming uncle"harry called rushing into the bath room real quick to make sure he looked alright. Harry had decided to keep the appearance of the assassin and see where that took him. Harry had added a few piercings here and there to get the hot bad boy look. He also had blood red hi-lights added to his hair and had all his clothes changed into skin tight outfits to show the body he had gained playing Quidditch and doing the chores during the summer. He was a little skeptic about the skin tight clothes. How was he to move in a quick second if he had was wearing those clothes, but Lucius assured him that it would be fine. Leave it to a Malfoy to be a clothes expert.

Harry got in the car as his uncle turned it on. This year was going to be a very interesting one. All his Gryffindor friends were sure to hate him. Dumbledore was going to call harry to his office to convince him to lose his new look and friend, of that he was sure. Ten minutes of what he was positive would happen during the school year and his uncle was pulling up to the platform. Harry got out of the car and after grabbing his things he started for the train. Dodging the people he knew harry finally made it to the train. With a smile harry turned toward the section that he was sure would hold just the people that he wanted to meet. Opening the door he saw one Draco Malfoy.

"Would you mind if I join you? All the others are too loud for my taste" Harry asked with a smile. Everyone was staring at him as if he had something on his face. After about a minute of this harry soon got bored.

"So is that a yes or a no? Reading minds are not my specialty" harry asked his irritation showing in his voice. Draco was, unsurprisingly, the first to collect himself.

"Of course" he said. With a nod of thanks harry moved his trunk and after doing a quick shrinking charm sat down."So what's your name" Draco a smile harry decided to screw with him.

"You mean you don't remember me, Draco. Were in the same year. We have even had conversations together" harry said 'although it was never a calm conversation' harry added to himself.

"Of course I remember you. I just wasn't sure that's all" Draco said trying to keep his wasn't about to let him have it.

"Are you sure now, Draco?" Harry asked with a purr. Draco answered with a quick nod of his head.

"Then what's my name?" Harry asked with a sly grin. Harry watched as Draco tried to think.

"Jacob?" Draco asked looking at harry. A smile was all he needed to use to get Draco to realize that he had lost.

"John? Kyle? Aaron? Mike? Jack? Brian?" The list went on for a few minutes and all Draco got in reply was the same smile. With a sigh Draco looked up at the person whose name he couldn't get "fine, what's your name than?"Draco asked. Harry continued to look at Draco however his smile had dropped and he looked like he was thinking

"And what pray tell makes you think that I had ever intended on telling you?" Harry asked the grin surfacing again. Draco's head dropped with a sigh. "you can however call me emerald or if you wish to shorten it em is fine."He finished.

"Do you intend to tell anyone your name?"Someone to harry's right asked.

With a shrug harry turned to Pansy"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out in like 2 hours or so. It's possible that it you'll find out in 30 minutes." he said. Pansy nodded then Blaize decided to ask a question.

"What house are you in?"he asked. Harry sighed and turned to Blaize.

"Gryffindor" He answered. There was a dead silence in the room then Pansy decided to make her thoughts known.

"WHAT? HOW DARE A GRYFINDORK TRY TO WALK IN AS IF HE WAS ONE OF US. YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW OR WE'LL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT."Pansy all but shrieked.

"hmm, no I don't think so and I doubt you could do anything to stop me, Parkinson."Harry said his smile back in place. Pansy jumped up and ran toward Harry hell bent on attacking him. With a smile harry set up a barrier around himself stopping Pansy from getting to him.

"I don't think that it is a good idea to attack me. If you don't want to get injured that is, But of course this barrier is very simple and a fifth year _should _be able to bring it down. So if your desire to attack me is so strong it should be very easy for you to do so, but remember once you bring it down I will be forced to attack you in order to stop harm coming to my person." harry said the grin gone from his face. When Pansy pulled out her wand Harry set his body as he normally did when he had to work. Draco must of seen this because he called out to crabbe and Goyle to stop her. Once Pansy had been calmed down Draco turned to harry.

"So why has a Gryffindor decided to grace us with his presence?" Draco asked.

"I am a Gryffindor, yes. However the first house the sorting hat wanted me in was Slytherin . I had made friends on the train first year and they had told me that slytherin was a bad house and that they hated Slytherins. So when the sorting hat said I'd be best off in Slytherin I became afraid and fast talked the hat into putting me in Gryffindor along with the people I had met. Around the end of first year things started to happen that began to annoy me. Towards The end of second year everything that happened made me irritated. Then for the other three years I have just been pushing it aside over and over again until this summer I decided to forget being a Gryffindor and hang out with Slytherins instead. The others won't be happy about that but I really don't care." Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Draco nodded."What do you think of the trio?" he asked. With a shrug Harry turned to Draco.

"Ron is annoying. I've been thinking about brewing a screaming potion to have him lose his voice for a while just so I don't have to think about his shrill voice. The mudblood just wants to be better in intelligence matters and she doesn't care about harry or the weasel, Only about herself." Harry said looking out the window.

"and of potter?" Blaize asked

"I personally believe that he is like me. Pretends to be a pure Gryffindor but happens to be a Slytherin at heart. I don't think that he is as he says he is."After talking about Harry potter and his oh so loyal Gryffindor's they began to talk about what they thought would happen with the war. Harry shrugged when asked the question.

"I believe who ever Harry Potter has given his loyalties to will win." he said

"Think highly of him don't you?"Nott asked. With a snort harry turned to Nott.

"Harry potter is a big figure. There are a lot of people who look up to him, Even you Draco looked up to him. Half the school idolizes him and half the world population thinks he's a god of some sort. If he joined up with Voldemort then people would began to wonder why. They would realize something must be good for the Golden boy to up and join the man who killed his parents. Plus the light would nose followers and their strength. Not strength of raw power but of will power. The poster boy for the light just joined the dark what are they going to do?" Harry said. Draco moved his mouth as if he was about to say something only to be interrupted by the door being opened.

"Ok ferret face where is he?" asked a voice that could only be one person. Ron*.

"Don't know, weasel-be where _is_your master?" Draco asked with a sneer. Crabbe and Goyle jumped up ready to defend draco if need be. However Hermione grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from their compartment. Draco turned to look at harry almost in disbelief.

"Potter?" he asked unsure. With a smile harry answered.

"Yes Draco?"he replied with a smile.

"What happened to you?"Draco asked his mouth opened wide.

"I do believe I already told you that." Harry said his smile firmly in place.

"So you joined the dark lord" Blaize asked. Harry nodded

"yes, I joined him" harry said

"Why?" many asked

"That I will tell you about at a later date" Harry replied "were here". All eyes turned to look out the window to see that he was right and if the sights didn't prove it the train lurching at it stopped in Hogsmead sure did.

" This is going to be one very interesting year" Harry said as he grabbed his shrunken trunk*. The Slytherins all followed behind harry wondering if this was a joke. Once his feat touched the ground harry shouted out after Neville and luna who were together a little ways farther and Hermione who happened to be nearby saw this and both of their mouths opened as they saw they person they had been looking for.

Draco stood in the back watching everything. Sure the weasel and the mudblood would be surprised. Hell even _he_ was still surprised, But when both of them shouted out harry's name at the top of their lungs not believing what they saw Draco just shook his head. He thought back to what Harry had said not minutes before this was going to be a _very_ interesting year*.

Notes:

1-Ron and Hermione don't care about harry enough to realize he was missing for a while. That's why it took so long for them to go looking for him.

2-Harry shrunk his trunk (snickers) but he was wearing very tight pants so it wouldn't fit in his pockets so he had to hold it.

3-Remember harry said it was going to be an interesting year. That's what Draco was referring to.

* * *

Right so next time Harry will explain harry's past and what Dumbledore and done to harry.I am moving at this moment so It will take longer for me to upload but I will get it up.

All reviewers will get cookies

Later,

SoteriusDryke


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so I'm moving so I haven't realy had much time to write this. Once I finish with every thing I will be able to up load more.

nothing happens in this chapter.

I don't own any of this.

* * *

"Harry?!"

"Yes?" Harry called out to the others. Draco smirked; their faces were the funniest thing he had seen since weasley tried to make him puke slugs but ended up puking them himself. Ron and Hermione looked like two fish out of water that had eaten some very untasty bait.

"What happened to you mate?" Ron asked taking in harry's new look. Harry was very different from his hair to his glasses to his clothes.

"Ya, harry this isn't like you" Hermione said standing next to harry. It Bloody well was like him, but they didn't know that. They thought that harry was a perfect little Gryffindor from the tower who was going to let them control their lives. Ya right!

"Well, I decided a change. I thought what Sirius would of wanted me to do and I decided that he would have wanted me to live my life" Harry said repeating what he had planed out in his mind.

"What do you think he would of thought about your hair Harry? Do you honestly think that Sirius would have liked what you did you look like someone picked you up off the streets" Hermione said trying to make harry see his blunder. AH the intelligent Hermione, what fun this year would be.

"He would of like it. You know how Sirius was all about being yourself. He would of thought that my hair was amazing. He might have even recommended another color green or maybe blue. Do you doubt this? " Harry asked seriously (Snickers ^_^). He was enjoying this. He could have rarely done this before since he was an inane person incapable of doing even the most simplest of things, except of passing DADA. Since they clearly had no other thing to say so he passed them and met up with Neville and Luna.

"Hey sil(1), moon(2)" harry said once he had met up with them" How was your summers ?" Neville and Luna had told harry all about what their summers. Neville had gone to Rome and Luna had talked to a Manticore that had given her the necklace that she was wearing. Hermione had gone on a spiel that Manticore couldn't speak and that even if one of them could the last thing they would do is give a human a necklace Hermione stopped when the Hat began its speech.

The History of Hogwarts is known throughout the wizarding world

Helga the loyal,

Rowena the smart,

Godric the brave, and

Salazar the crafty.

Every saw them as they were seen,

Not as they were.

Helga, Rowena ,Godric, and Salazar loved Hogwarts more than anyone in the world

Yet they were confused on which to honor the most

To have the perfect heir or to have a child.

.They could use dark magic to have an heir just like them or have children.

To use the dark magic would be to lose their ability to reproduce.

Which would they choose?

Among the walls hide the spirts of the four founders.

They wait for the return of their perfect Heirs to call their own children.

Only those who can wield their items are their heirs.

Helga's earth(3),

Rowena's wind

Godric's fire, and

Salazar's water.

Who are their Heirs?

Hermione started her rant again and harry would have begged Hermione to stop at that point. Luckily, he was beaten to it.

"'Mione, please stop it. You keep using big words and my head is starting to hurt" Ron complained through his mouthful of half chewed up pork spewing a few chunks at the same time.

"Say it don't spray it, Ron" Harry said wiping a few of the meat particles off his face. At Ron's confused face Hermione looked to him

"muggle" she said with a sigh. Harry grinned it was almost like he could live like this every day and he probably could if it wasn't a lie. It would have been nice to be ignorant but he had his mother's intelligents and to tell the truth he loved it. Who didn't want to be smart?

'Ron doesn't want to be' he thought with a smirk. Ron had the worst grades in Gryffindor. Looking over at the Slytherin table harry saw that Draco was staring at him. Harry knew what he wanted. Mouthing the word 'later' Harry turned to Neville and Luna to tell them what was going on then continued to listen to Ron and Hermione's banter.

From up upon a chair sat a man watching his puppet. 'Just a few more years and the death of the boy's parents and Godfather will be worth it'. The man smiled 'Tom was good but this boy will be even better. I can't wait until I get what I deserve, The glory of a God'. The man looked at the boy that had baggy, clothes messy black hair and Avada Kedavra green eyes hidden behind huge thick rimmed glasses.'yes very good indeed'

Harry looked over to his two best friends and moved his head and pointed toward the door. Harry then pointed to a coin he had brought from inside his clothes. Nodding that they knew what to do they began to eat. When Dumbledore let them leave the three turned down another corridor that led to the Slytherin dungeons. When Draco and his crew were nearing them harry whispered

"yo, Malfoy over here" Draco and his gang looked over to them. Harry, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaize, Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle made their way to the Room of Requirement. Harry opened the door to the room and stood aside so the others could enter.

The room had couches and many pillows on each couch. There was a deep red wood table in the middle of the room surrounded by the chairs. It was decorated in light blues and grays and the pale light that came from some unknown area gave the room a calm feeling."Harry" sighed

* * *

1-Nevills nickname is silver harry calls him sil for short

2-moon is Luna's nickname since Luna means moon in Spanish

3- it is said in an interview with J. K Rowling that Hufflepuff represents earth, Ravenclaw wind, Gryfindor fire and Slytherin water


	4. Chapter 4

Right well My Office word is acting up and I had to do this in one that didnt have a spell check so some of the words are more then likely messed up.

I own nothing of Harry potter.

Warnings:There is rape in this one and I will be changing the rateing for this.

Have fun and review to tell me how you liked it or if you hated it

* * *

"time to tell my hell" harry said sitting down.

This was a time that harry didn't want to mention to others but he knew that he had to. He needed their trust for this to work out.

"Right well, First off, My life has never been perfect or even close. My Aunt and Uncle really didn't like magic. so when I was sent to live with them and they knew who my parents were. They knew what I was and they were furious. As soon as I was able to my Aunt tough me how to cook. I would do basic things like soup or sandwiches. Later on as I got older I was made to cook all the food that they ate in that house, However I was not allowed to eat with them. My daily food was stale bread and water. I have gone about a week and a half without food and a week without water before passing out, and if I did I was punished." Harry said pausing for them to ask questions

"What was your punnishment?" Draco asked his eyes wide. Harry nodded. That was a reasonable question.

"My punishments ran from different things. From the age of 8 and under my punishments would be a couple of days without food and water of or not being able to leave my cubbard"harry said getting cut off

"What do you mean your cubbard" Blaise asked

Right well my bedroom was a cubbard under the stairs for as log as I could remember. However when my Hogwarts letter came They were afraid someone would relies the abuse and call them on it"Harry explained

"oh" exclaimed many of the people in the nodded returning to his story.

"At times I would be be slapped here or there but nothing too eight to 11 it was pretty bad. They would actually beat my and they would do it for little purposes.

_~Flash back~_

_Harry was out working in the garden trying to pull up all the weeds trying to break through the surface._

_"You little freak. There was a wrinkle in one of my best shirts. You trying to make me look like some homeless man" His uncle asked with red face._

_"No uncle I apologize I must have missed a section."Harry said looking up at his uncle._

_"You knew that I was having an important meeting today and you knew that I was going to wear this shirt because its my best wanted to make me look bad in front of all my bosses"Vernon shouted_

_"No uncle I didn't mean to I will get it fixed immediately"_

_"No time now you little freak, If you keep talking hoping that I will be late for the meeting you will get punished"Vernon yelled at the boy. Harry kept his mouth shut and nodded he knew that if he said another word to his uncle then his uncle would accuse him of trying to stall him so that he would be late._

_"not going to apologize for your actions for causing me all these problems are you boy? I should punish you for that"Vernon said making a reach for harry_

_"No uncle I'm sorry for causing you trouble" Harry replied quickly, inching from his uncle._

_"Your not getting out of this boy"Vernon said grabbing his panicked nephew by the scruff of his 9 year old boy was dragged in damaging some of the flowers. Harry cringed knowing that he was going to get punished for that as well if not now then later but he knew it would happen. Harry was dragged to the living room so the neighbors would not hear his cry of pains. Vernon kicked at harry three times in his chest stopping when he heard a sickening crunch. Harrys scream reverberated off the walls emanating everywhere. A gleefull smile wormed its way upon his uncles face and he could tell he wanted this. A few more kicks and another crunch noise could be heard._

_"That will teach you to try and make me lat again and if I do happen to be late to this meeting then you will get punished again" His uncle said befor walking out the door._

_~Flash back~ _

"that's so horrible" Pansy said tears pouring down her face. The others were stricken a sick look had made itself on the face of many in that room.

"the thing is when he got home later that evening he punished me again because he said he was "late"" Harry said using air quotations. Blaise raised his hand as if afraid to speak. Harry nodded to him.

"um..you said that this happened from the time you were 8 to 11 what happened after that?" he asked

"Right, that is were our story really begins" harry was a sad look upon his face as he watched the sighed. They knew new something was wrong.

"It got worse. When I got my letter saying that I was a wizard I was more staying with the Dursley's. No beatings. Pure freedom. When I met you draco at the robe shop you reminded me of my cousin. I didn't like him. When I met ron and all the other people I made friends with I was happy. They told me about the four houses and slytherin was the one I wanted to be in, but the others said that they hated all slytherins and I became afraid. I wanted to keep the friends I had made because I had none. So when the sorting hat said that I was a slytherin I was scared. I didn't want to be hated so I fast talked the hat into putting me in Gryffindor. I didn't mind the work I was used to it and the snears and the fighting I got from slytherin was what I was used to. I was happy and I stayed happy. I thought that with the ability to use magic I would be able to frighten them into not hurting me. I would not get hit again. Then we were told that we couldn't use magic outside of school. No worries I told myself I will just say that I can, lie to them"Harry took a deep breath. This is where it got hard.

"The ride home I was happy. I would be able to live a fairly normal life. I got off the train and there they were, waiting for me. I thought this will be great." Harry shook his head."It wasn't"

"When we got home I went to put my things in hy bedroom. My uncle grabbed my things and threw them into the cubbard and dragged me upstairs and threw me into my room."Harry paused"he followed"

_~flash back~_

_Vernon stood in front of harry._

_"we know that you can't use magic outside of school boy. So its no use trying to lie to us" he said looking at the small 11 year old._

_"We decide that since you would be getting to take it easy during the school year we will up your punishment. Your punishment will start now to show you that you will not act like the useless type of person your father was while your in my house. You may at the school but you will be punished once you get back here"Vernon said. Harry was shaking looking at his uncle he could handle being beaten. He was used to this but some thing was different._

_"yes uncle" Harry said walked over to harrys bed and sat down._

_"Come here boy" he said. Harry stood up and walked over to his uncle._

_"Sit down" Vernon said looking at did as he was told and sat undid his pants and harry started to shake. He knew what was coming._

_"Uncle please no" Harry said tears pouring down his face._

_"Touch it" his uncle said"now boy before I beat you".With shaking hands harry reached up and touched his uncle. He hated it._

_"Ah that feels so good touch it harder boy don't be a wimp"His uncle snarled. With tears pouring down his face Harry did as he was told. His uncle leaned back the battered bed creaking underneath his large body. Harry rubbed his uncle harder until he was told to stop._

_"Now suck and hard"His uncle grunted his meaty penis hard as a rock._

_"No please uncle Please. Don't make me do this" Harry said shaking tears pouring out of his eyes in streams._

_"now boy"Vernon growled raising up somewhat. Gulping harry leaned forward and opened his mouth slowly taking his uncle grabbed the boys head forcing him on it more._

_"Faster and harder boy" his uncle moaned"Suck me off like a whore, Freak".Though he didn't want nto he did. Fear outweighed everything in his mind. All rational thoughts to run out the door and get help no longer that was left was bobbed his head up and down taking in what he could with tears running down his Uncle grunted and a fluid entered his turned to spit it out._

_"Swallow it boy now"He did as was stood up grabbing carry by the hair throwing him on the moved to undo Harrys pants._

_"Don't move boy"Vernon said. Harry layed still while his uncle took off his pants and underwear. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his uncle touched him in places he didn't want to be he wanted was to wake up and relize it was all a dream but the pain told him it was not. Harry had his eyes closed he did not want to see his uncle looming over him and for that he was not uncle thrusted into his virgin hole tearing a yell from harry throut._

_"Stop"he it uncle thrusted into him over and over again. The pain was subsiding but the fear and horrer did a few more thrust that caused the little bed to creak in protest his uncle spilled his thick bitter tasting liquid inside of his pulled out cum and blood poured out his butt._

_""That will teach you Freak"his uncle said picking up him pants and walking out the door._

_~Flash back~_

The horror etched on each persons face when he finished his story was clear. Tears were pouring down Pansys face and Draco looked like he was going to be sick and Blaise didn't look much and Goyle were just staring at harry the Horrer of his words rolling around in their heads.

"After that he would beat me like he used to do. Then when I was starting to calm down he did it again the day before I left for Hogwarts and again when I got back from school. He did it right when I got home and just before I left. That I was able to handle I could live with that and I did for three fourth year came. When moody came up and threatened My uncle(1) I knew it was going to be a painfull summer.I just didnt know How painfull."(I'm not going to do another flashback I have no Idea how to put this one)

"When we got back I was expecting to be raped again but it didn't happen. I thought that perhaps it woulden't happen but then the next day came.I was raped three times that day then five times the next day and seven the day after just kapt happining over and over and I couldn't stop it.I was a wizard and I couldn't protect myself against a been two years since that happened. I have been raped so many times."

"I heard that it was all set up so one night I went looking and found letters to the Dursleys from Dumbledore telling them what they were allowed to do to me was one of the things they could he was paying them to take care of me with MY money that MY parents left ME.I joined Voldemort and came to his side.I have a feeling that you have heard of me. Your parents told you about a strange one at the meetings or you've seen it in the paper."

"Le Lis" Draco wispered. Harry smiled

"Correct, Faith(2)" harry said

"Faith?" Draco said looking confused

"You nickname"harry said with a smile.

"Now on to why I told you.I need you to help me get info on the others that are against us.I could do it alone but I figured we together could get more on them."Harry said

"ok"they said in unison.

Nodding his head they all left the room. Harry headed up to Gryffindor gave the password he heard with his Assassin trained walked through the common room ignoring the questions.

"I'm tired I want to go to sleep"Harry said without looking back. He changed and got into his bed. He pulled his curtains closed and put up a locking charm and a silence charm. Harry closed his eyes and thinking about how the day went. Fell asleep

1-I know it does'nt realy happen till the fiffth year but i needed it in the fourth year for my story.

2-In an interview J. K Rowling said that Malfoy means bad faith in french. Mal means bad or evil and foi meant faith. I thought it would be cool as a nickname

by-bee-boose

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Le Lis walked down a path hidden by trees. His black cloak swayed from side to side as he sauntered along. His blood red mask that covered the top of his face contrasted his black hair and his pure as snow skin. He was on a mission. He sneaked up to the miserable little shack. The shingles were falling off and the once pale blue pain was now a dingy color that faintly resembled its original color but needed a new coat.

'Simple' he thought smirking. There seemed to be a Cave Inimicum to keep the house secure and a Fidelius Charm to keep the house unnoticed, thought no one would ever wander near this house. It was secluded and looked to be empty or at least haunted. Le Lis treated through the dead garden and crept up to the window. There was no light, no movement and no sign of life. Sending out his senses he could hear the heart beat of another human and from the sound of it he was asleep. Le Lis walked through the door trying not to awaken his target. The inside of the house was no better than the outside. The walls need to be painted again. Either they were originally brown or they needed to be cleaned badly. There was a sink, a table news paper clipping on it, a chair and a dozen or so bowls thrown haphazardly around the room, other than that the room was barren. Opposite the front door was another door that he assumed that it led to the bedroom. Stepping over the bowls Le Lis moved to the arch of the door. There lying on a bed was a man the blanket was thrown around him and more bowls lay on the floor near him. After hitting the man with a small sleeping charm Le Lis walked over and moved the man from his bed. Using the sticking charm Le Lis had the man before him subdued. From this position he could see the man clearly. His hair that must have once been a brown color was sprinkled with gray. His moustache was a pure gray color, clearly being the first to start changing colors. There were wrinkles on his face and deep bags under his eyes; you could easily tell he was troubled. Even asleep he had that 'I'm not safe' look on his face.

'So this was the man who managed to outsmart the Death Eaters and escape from the first war (1)' Le Lis thought. After usingRennervate to wake the man up Le Lis grabbed a chair from the first room and sat on it.

"Who are you? "The man yelled. Le Lis shrugged

"That is not something that you need to know" he said looking at the man.

"Only know that you are getting punished" Le Lis said.

"For what?" The man yelled.

"Do you remember the Order, Mister Dearborn?" Le Lis asked with a smirk. Caradoc Dearborn's face went pale.

"I quit that part of my life" He said looking at the wall.

"Ah, so explain why you have clippings about the war, which is no longer part of your life, on your table then" Le Lis said with a smirk.

"Curiosity" Caradoc said with a sniff"now get out of my house and let me sleep in peace you worthless trash". Le Lis stood up.

"You're stuck to a wall and you have the nerve to tell me what to do. I think that you're getting too full of yourself and need to be brought down a level" He said. Le Lis raised his wand.

"_CONJUNTIVITUS_" He shouted pointing his wand at the man on the wall "I will enjoy this"

Caradoc screamed at the top of his lungs the pain behind his eyes were too much. They hurt. Le Lis held the curse for three minutes until the shrieking from the man became too annoying.

"Stop" Caradoc whimpered. He couldn't have had much of a backbone if this caused him pain. Maybe it wasn't going to be as much fun as he thought it would.

'let's make it fun' he thought.

"Beg" he said "beg me to stop, plead with me".

"Please stop please" Caradoc cried "please"

"You're going to have to do better than that "he said casting the curse again.

"PLEASE" Caradoc screamed through the pain "STOP"

"Call me Master and BEG, HARDER" he yelled to the man. He loved being called master, Lording over others. A problem he must have gotten from his Uncle since he had to call him Master. It was his way of showing his Uncle that he was stronger than him and he was better. There were still many things that he had to do in order to calm his conscious and rape was one of them, though he wouldn't do it to this man. No he would do it to others that hurt him badly not this man he was just in his way. He could understand why Voldemort did what he did. After years of being small it feels amazing holding all the power and he wanted to do it to a lot of other people.

"PLEASE MASTER PLEASE. WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO INORDER FOR YOU TO STOP" Caradoc screamed. Le Lis stopped the spell.

"Well you have a choice you can either do everything I say or you can tell me the location of some of The Orders hide-a-ways that I have yet to find. Which do you desire?" he asked

"What would you ask me to do? Sir"Caradoc asked

"_CONJUNTIVITUS_" Caradoc screamed at the top of his lungs. After a minute Le Lis turned off the curse.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Le Lis asked.

"I'm sorry Master" Caradoc whimpered.

"Now on to your question, you would call me Master, bow before my feet, and if I so desire which I just might you will have to pleasure me and I like it rough." He said. Possibly another problem I got from having my Uncle giving it to me rough

"No Master please I don't want to pleasure you" Caradoc said looking down.

"Well then you will have to tell me where some of the old HQ's are at." Le Lis said

"I apologize Master, but I only know where two are while there are, I believe, eleven" Caradoc said

"hmm, well that realy doesn't realy help me much" Le Lis said thinking

"Please Master I'm sorry I don't know any more but those two" Caradoc said tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Where are they?" Le Lis asked

"One is in the potter house out at Godrics Hallow and the other is at Benjy Fenwick place " Caradoc said

"The potter place is out and Fenwick's place was sold after his pieces were located so both of them are out. That was useless" Le Lis said

"I'm sorry Master I don't know any others" Caradoc said. Le Lis nodded his head. He moved from where he stood and walked to the side of Caradoc. He took his hand and placed it on Caradocs Crotch. He rubbed it a bit and he could tell Caradoc was frightened.

"Oh did I mention that if I didn't get useful Information out of you then you were my slave" he told the man. Le Lis pressed harder moving his hand faster.

"I I know oooof a pplace" He stuttered shaking.

"OH?" le Lis whispered in his ear."Where?"

"Elphias Doges' place. There's a hhidden room behind the picture of his mmom they go there. Dumbledore says he's wworthy "Caradoc said. Patting Caradoc's crotch Le Lis smiled

"There you go. Are there any more?" he asked. Keeping his hand moving"I can tell when someone is lying so don't think me a fool"

"no" Caradoc said "I know of only those three". Le Lis nodded

"How many are there? I know for a fact that there aren't only eleven" he squeezed his hand "don't test me"

"Twenty-three." he said" There are twenty-three" Patting Caradoc crotch Le Lis nodded

"Good boy. You will be rewarded" Le Lis said

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Harry walked into Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was visiting the malfoys today and he needed to make a report.

"Hello My Lord Le Lis" bowed Narcissa when he entered. Le Lis gave only a curt nod as a hint that he had heard.

"Where is our lord?"He asked. Harry followed Narcissa through the maze that was Malfoy Manor. She led him to a door that had a huge green door with silver trimmings and snakes. 'typical Slytherins' he thought. The door opened slowly to reveal the two men. Lucius jumped up and bowed

"Hello My Lord Le Lis" he said

"Hello Lucy" Harry said

"Harry "he said" don't call me that". Harry nodded. He turned to the Dark Lord.

"it is over" he said"he's dead"

"Thank you harry" he said. With a nod harry turned to leave. Harry stopped at the door before turning to Lucius.

"Your son is getting cute Lucy" he said with a smirk before walking out the door.

Harry stepped out of the bed onto the cold cobbled floor. Looking at the clock harry realized it was 3:34 so everyone must have still been asleep. Harry jumped into the shower and when he got out it was 4:05. Harry threw on a pair of tight black jeans a muscle t-shirt and some Nikes before leaving the Gryffindor common room. Whistling a little tune harry walked through the halls toward the Slytherin common room. Harry stopped in front of the Slytherin common room entrance and after talking the picture into letting him into the common room harry went to the prefect room.

"Hello Sal" harry said to the blond haired man in the portrait.

"Hello Harry. Want to meet Draco?" Salazar Slytherin asked

"Yes, please" he said. Salazar opened the door and Harry walked through it. The blond haired boy was thrown around his bed with his blankets down around his ankles. His shirt was raised some allowing Harry a small peak of Draco's white as snow skin. With a smile harry walked over to Draco's bed and ran his fingers through the soft blond hair. Harry shook Draco's shoulder trying to wake him. Draco mumbled some unintelligible words and turned around.

"Draco" Harry called. As Harry continued to shake Draco's shoulder Draco slowly began to wake. Draco eyes opened to see someone standing over him.

"Hello Draco" Harry said with a smile. With a shout Draco fell off the bed and onto the floor. Leaning over the bed Harry looked at Draco.

"Ya know. It can't be very comfortable down there" harry commented. Grumbling Draco got up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harry. Harry shrugged

"Came to wake you up" he said. Draco nodded and got up. After about forty minutes Draco was ready to leave. Both of the boys walked down the halls until they got to the outside. They sat there talking about the war and school things. When Harry could tell that people were getting up they both decided to leave. When they got to the Great Hall the boys separated to their own seats. Half way through breakfast when all the students were in the hall there was a great boom. The doors flew open and the students looked up. A bundle flew down the center aisle and landed at the feet of the teachers. Dumbledore stood up to look over the bundle. There at the foot of the table was the body of a man. A clear voice rang over the entire hall.

Darkness and light side by side,

Abiding by a silent fight,

The truths are twisted,

The deaths are listed,

Don't follow the light,

They lied


	6. Chapter 6

Right sorry about not posting in a while. Ever heard of the whatever can happen does happen saying. Ya its been working over time on my life. First my family lose our house so we move in with my grandfather(my Grandmother died recently) to comfort him. Then , SURPRISE, my aunt and uncle decide to move in as well, and I thought 'this is so great'.NOT. My aunt is like 300 400 pounds (not like I'm Barbi material either but anyways) and her husband is 500 pounds and neither know how to keep a house clean. There is 7 of us and this house is a constant mess. Then I get a cold and have to do major dental torture and now again. My mother needs a surgery or else she is going to be paralyzed from the neck down. Life is so AMAZING, isn't it?

sigh

even if I say that I was still procrastinating on this. I couldn't figure out how to put anything but I finally said 'I have to do this' and once I started I wrote 3,000 words without realizing it.

I do not own any of the characters

warnings: there is mention of rape. Mentions of soon to be rapes. some kissing(forced) and I do believe that is it.

So ,shala, here it is.

* * *

The weeks after the death of the mysterious man in the great hall were quite. At first a lot of people could be seen huddled in a corner whispering among themselves about what had happened. Harry thought it funny because they looked right suspicious themselves chattering away about Merlin knows. Though Harry didn't mind it. It made the people not guess him, 'cores nobody would ever think that he, the chosen one, would be the cause of the death. Who could imagine it right? Neville had yelled at him for his behavior telling him that somebody would soon guess that he had something to do with it if he wasn't careful. Though he didn't mind wasn't like they would notice anything, he was careful.

Harry was sitting in transfiguration listing to professor McGonagall drone on and on about things that he already knew. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione to see what they were doing. If he was bored they must be dead. To his surprise both Ron and Hermione was paying attention. 'Something must be up' he thought trying to find what was up. Then he saw it. It was Ron's hand that was up. Up Hermione's skirt that is. Ron's hand was up Hermione's skirt and from the slight blush on her cheeks he didn't need to use his imagination. Harry just shook his head he couldn't believe that they were doing that but, it wasn't like McGonagall was going to yell at them. Hell, they were encouraging it, raising some spawns or some rot like that. Harry heard a small moan with trained hearing and looked over at Hermione. The once small blush had gotten darker. He knew that he had decided to reconcile his 'relationship' with Ron and Hermione but he didn't want to have to deal with this stupidness.

"Mr. Potter, , Mrs. Granger please stay behind". Harry looked up at the voice that had cut through his thoughts. It seems that class had ended while he was watching Ron and Hermione. Harry stood up and walked over to the desk.

"yes, headmistress" he said as Ron came up followed slowly by Hermione. McGonagall looked at them.

"I wanted to tell you that the headmaster wanted you to come to his office. There is going to be a meeting and you two are invited" she said.

"is this about the murder" Hermione asked. 'Ah Hermione always the obvious' Harry thought smirking inwardly.

"At what time Professor?" Harry asked.

"Come to the office after lunch" she said "the password is Pepper Imps". They nodded and turned to leave. As they walked down the halls heading to their herbology class Harry leaned over to his two friends.

"ya know you should try to be quieter when doing things like that" Harry whispered. Over time the three of them, four if you counted Ginny, had sort of started to do sexual related things. Ron and Hermione could be found in Hermione's room snogging…or something more. Ginny kept trying to get him to join in but he was not going into something he would rather not do. Besides Ginny wasn't his type. He preferred a hard body and a penis. He wanted to hear deep moans not shrieking harpies. Harry looked over at the two as their faces turned red.

The rest of the day went on fine. They threw a few threats in potions until Snape came in and broke them up. Neville had been teamed up with some Slytherin and they managed to blow up a cauldron. However the Slytherin never got into trouble since it was "clearly" Neville's fault. The rest of the day went on as normal. They went to all their classes exchanged a few curses with Malfoy and were perfect Gryffindors through and through. After dinner the three of them went up to Dumbledores office. When they got to the gargoyle harry gave the password and the gargoyle sprung to life admitting them entrance. The three of them walked up the spiral stairs to the office door. Harry raised his hand to knock on the door when Dumbledore called to them.

"You may come in Harry" said a grandfatherly voice. Harry opened the door and entered the room. Everyone was in the room some sitting some standing some were leaning against the walls.

"Now that we're all here let's start" Dumbledore said "now who can tell us about what happened?"

Moody walked over to the desk "The man was Caradoc Dearborn surly you remember him Dumbledore?" The room was silent. Dumbledore nodded.

"yes I remember him" he said "I thought he was dead"

"As did we all" moody said solemnly.

"How did he die?" Dumbledore asked. Moody sighed.

"it seems that he was killed by the killing curse, I don't believe that he was tortured but he never really had a spine so I believe that they might have gotten some information from him but I cannot be sure what" he said. Everyone was quite. They were trying to figure out what kind of information was taken from this man.

"um, headmaster" everyone turned to look at the bespeckled teen "who is this Le Lis?"

"Ya" shouted Ron "why haven't we heard anything about this"

"Le Lis is a assassin who has joined Voldemort's side. He has been giving us some problems. He always seems to be one step ahead of us. We believe that there is a spy in the order but we can't find them. Any news, Severus?"Dumbledore asked. Snape shook his head.

"Other than Lis changing his cloak and mask there is nothing of use to report. He still wears his mask at all times even when there is an inner circle meeting. I asked Lucius if he knew what he looked like and he said that his son had met him but wouldn't tell him what he looked like. He also mentioned that Lis said his son was cute so we have to think that Lis is gay. I had managed to find the place where he bought his mask but when I asked the man said that he couldn't remember what he looked like. Whether it's an oblivate or he just won't tell I don't know but I couldn't get anything from him " he said.

After another hour of talking and the meeting was deemed over.

", , can you please stay behind" Dumbledore called out as they turned to leave.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Hermione asked

"He will be having a special meeting with people I know are not the spies" he said. Harry had to smirk. Yes it was laughable that the Idiot Gryffindor was or could possibly be a spy.

"Now, what do you have to say, Severus" Dumbledore asked turning to look at the scowling man.

"Nothing from what I said earlier" he said. Dumbledore nodded.

"right" the grandfatherly man said "well I would like to say that we are one step closer to defeating tom. However, we are still having problems with his attacks. So I would like to ask a favor of you Severus. I need you to create a potion that will cause Tom weaken for a small period of time, Also I would like to say that we will be moving our meetings to another spot. I fear that Le Lis might have gotten the location to the orders Headquarters". 'more than just one old man' Harry thought

"Now is there anything else we should hear?" Dumbledore asked. Harry walked forward.

"Um Headmaster I have been getting some dreams lately but since they weren't normal I didn't think that They were very important. Well this thing with the assassin has got me thinking its not." Harry said looking upset at the thought.

"What could it possibly be my boy" Dumbledore asked looking worried.

"Well you see, I was walking down a hall and I went into what looked like a library and sitting on a chair was Voldemort. Only he didn't look normal. " Harry said

""What do you mean 'he didn't look normal'" Snape snarled. Harry glared at the man silently promising him pain for the disrespect.

"He didn't look so serpentine he almost looked as if he was getting his normal appearance back." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded prompting harry to continue."Well he called me..him Lis and told him to get some person that he wanted dead. It seemed as if he had some personal vendetta against The order….well not exactly the order since he only ever said old fool, Dumble-bumble and Bumblebee, which I was assuming he meant you, Headmaster."

"interesting" Dumbledore said " was there anything else?". Harry nodded

"a couple of nights ago I had another dream only there was a guy and it was that man who was killed and he was torturing him, trying to get information out of him" Harry said

"there was no sign of torture on the man" Moody said

"no" Harry said shaking his head "it wasn't with his wand or any device. It didn't make his scream in pain other then the conjuntivituscurse and the sticking charm there was no use of his wand"

"Then how was he tortured" Moody asked growling. Harry gulped.

"sexually" he whispered "I can still feel his skin and I can still see him naked when I clothes my eyes. I mean he wasn't raped since he was begging to be freed but he was touched and forced to do …things "

"What kinds of things?" Moody asked.

"like saying master and begging he had to crawl on the ground and bark like a dog, he was told to beg" Harry took a deep breath "beg to be taken' as Lis called it, He was told to yell as he was ripped from the inside out. He said that it would make it more arousing when he yelled and he was sure to make him yell loudly. The man started to panic and started to spout off information but I was forced out by rons voice yelling something about spiders". The entire room was torn. Should they look at the boy with pity or glare at the red head for losing them information. For one snarky potions master he knew just what do. Dumbledore cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Harry I'm very sorry that you had to go through that but if it happens again than I would like you to please come tell me immediately. If there is nothing else than I would like to call this meeting adjourn" Dumbledore said

Harry was glad that it was time to leave he was tired and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Hey Harry, do you want to go to hogsmead tomorrow. I really need a breaks from all this assassin stuff" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, he really did want to get away from all this, even if he had to hang out with them the whole time. Harry walked in to the bathroom. He wanted to take a shower before he crawled into bed. As he was taking off his shirt he noticed his ring was blinking with a sigh he shrugged his shirt back on.

"I'm going out " he said as he was walking out the door.

"weren't you going to take a shower then go to sleep" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head

"I was going to but then I saw my reflection and thought 'I look dead' so I decided to go clear my head and just relax" he said shaking his head. Hermione nodded it sounded reasonable. Harry did look very tired and she knew that the nightmares must be keeping him from much sleep and were causing him to become upset, especially since it was true. As Harry left the room he pulled out his cloak and mask that he had hidden inside a bracelet's gem. He quickly apparated to the meeting point hiding in the shadows. When doors opened and the dark Lord walked into hall The Assassin Le Lis walked out of the shadows. There was a whole bunch of boring messages one was the only thing that was of any interest to him was that lucius was getting divorced. It seems that all he really wanted was an heir and since his son was now of age he didn't need to be married to a, as he called her, disgruntled bitch. Le Lis had to smirk at that comment. When it came time to Snapes turn though he paid attention.

"what news do you have for me my spy?" Voldemort asked the black haired man

"Dumbledore has become suspicious of his order" he said "they are having trouble trying to tell who is loyal and who is not, also it seem that the potter boy has been having dreams of your assassins day Milord" Snape said. Heads turned to look at the smiling assassin

"is that all severus?"The dark lord asked. Snape bowed

"Yes My Lord. That is all" he said. Lis frowned. That was a lie. He walked over to the throne of the Dark Lord.

"he lies" Lis whispered in his ear "there was more information than he has told you. There was a second meeting. He should be punished". Voldemort nodded.

"it seems that you are not telling me everything" voldemort said moving his arm to allow his assassin to sit on the arm of the chair "why did you not tell me of the second meeting". Snape looked momentarily stunned.

"I did not believe it was important My Lord" Snape said bowing his head submissively.

"I will determine what bis important and what is not" The Dark Lord said

"yes My Lord. We were talking about" Snape started.

"I will not listen to you I will hear about it from my assassin and he will decide your punishment" Voldemort said. Snape bowed and resumed his position.

* * *

Snape was scared he had not heard much about the Assassins way of torturing and it frightened him that he had undergo it after hearing what he had done to Caracoc. He was almost positive that he would be sexually punished and he was afraid.

* * *

Les Lis sat on the arm of the chair watching snapes face. Oh yes he was going to have fun with this one. Once the meeting was over all the Death Eaters stood to leave.

"Snape, stay" Le Lis called out to the crowed. Once all the people had left he got up and walked over to the man. He circled him like a vulture watching their prey. As fast as he could he shot his hand up to grab the man's hair. At the same time he kicked the back of the potion masters leg causing him to fall over. He got him on his knees and brought his head to the floor. With his mouth as close as he could get it to the other mans ear he whispered.

"You are to stay here until I come to get you. Do not move" He commanded. When he turned around the first thing he saw was one very entertained looking Dark Lord.

As the two walked down the halls they talked

"So the old fool believes that he has something against me?"Tom,as he had asked Lis to call him by, asked.

"Yes but for the life of me I cannot figure out what it could be" Lis answered

"And as for this potion, I have never heard of such a thing " Tom said

"I believe that he was supposed to make it" Lis said looking up at the Dark Lord

"Yes, That is a possibility. Also what are you going to with Severus" Tom asked

"I intend to bind him to me and make him my servant and through him me. That way we will get accurate information from him and I am entertained, until I get tired of him of cores" Lis said smiling

"Of cores" Tom said looking at the smiling teen" oh before I forget I want to tell you that you will be targeting Emmeline Vance. She was supposed to be killed but the information was wrong. Now that I think of it, Snape was the one who gave us the information about her whereabouts that were proved wrong."

"I do believe it was during the first war so I'm kind of surprised. He must have been spying on you for quite some time" Lis said. Looking up Lis sighed.

"I really must be going I still have a life to live, a horrible one, but a life none the less" Lis said. Lis left the Dark Lord and walked to the main hall. There waiting for him was the kneeling man. Lis walked over to him. He grabbed the man by his hair and pulled him up. He brought his mouth to his ear again.

"Now I know you heard about the dreams I have been sending the boy correct? Well, I will be doing fart worse to you. I don't want you to tell the old fool that anything is amiss. Tell him that everything is as it should be. I will be sure to tell if you tell him anything is wrong. I am everywhere and I can see all. " He put something in the man's hand" I have turned this into a portkey. I want you to take it in three days and wait. Sit like you have been I want you to be completely at my mercy. Oh and don't bring your wand. My Pet. " He stuck out his tongue and ran it around the shell of the mans ear. He ran it down the mans face and neck. He travelled upward and licked at the mans lips wetting their cracked surface. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and ran it along his crooked teeth. He sucked the tongue into his mouth and bit down on it drawing blood. He kicked the man on the side hard enough to send him to the floor.

"Be good my pet and I'll award you" Lis said walking out of the main hall.

* * *

He knew it was going to be bad but for some reason he was still shaken. His breath was fast and it seemed all too quite in the room. He felt like there was someone watching him.

And indeed there was one amused dark lord watching his best prize punish his spy. He was going to watch it the man crumble if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

ok so. I am very interested in creating the torture scene with Snape. I will probably put up the next chapter soon. I hope you like it.

Please, Please, Please review. It would help me write more and better.

later,

SoteriusDryke


	7. Chapter 7

yay the next chapter is up. I have already started to write the next chapter. So I reently found out how to find my reviews and I was very happy to fivd that I actually had some.

Disclaimier-I do not own any of these things. I can only wish

warnings-there is some sexual content and mentions of rape and there is finally some harry/draco

I didnt put the thing with snape I decided to put i the next chapter,which is probably why I have started it allready.

ok,so here we go

* * *

The room was dark. There was nothing he could see or feel. It was as if he wasn't in his own dimension. All was quite all was still, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed he. No loud noises, no sense of being unwanted, no war, nothing, nothing but stillness and he was ok with that. Stillness couldn't hurt you and darkness couldn't make you cry all was good.

"HARRY". The quite place was gone and in its place was a world he wished didn't exist. Why couldn't he go back to that place of nothing?

"Harry come on it's time to get up. Don't forget we were going to go to Hogsmead today. Remember?" Called the voice of one Ron Weasly. Harry remembered he just didn't want to. With a sigh he got up.

"I'll be right down Ron" Harry called walking out the room and into shower. Ten minutes tops and he was out and ready. 'Time for hell' he thought with a grimace. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the great hall.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked the other two as they were eating breakfast. Ron tried to say something but it was lost in the lob of meat and eggs(1). Harry felt himself become sick with repulsion as some of what was supposed to be ion Rons mouth flew out and landed on his plate. Looking nauseas Harry pushed his plate away and looked elsewhere.

"Harry are you alright" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Whatever was in Rons mouth landed on my plate and now I don't feel so good" Harry said putting his head down on the table.

"Ron look what you've done. You spit food on Harrys plate what if he feels too sick to come with us" Hermione said. Apart of harry was glad she had said it but he knew that if he said he was too sick they would try and do it again latter and he just wanted to get it over and done with.

"no I'm fine" he said shaking his head" I'll still go". Hermione kept yelling at Ron about his horrible eating habits and how he needed to learn to eat correctly. After they were finished eating they headed toward the trail to Hogsmead.

"Wait up" someone called out. All three turned to look and saw Ginny running toward them.

"Ginny what are you wearing" Harry asked looking at her clothes or lack thereof. Ginny looked down "what the problem with them?" she asked. Ginny was wearing a skirt that was too small and a shirt that was too low cut and too tight.

"Just a bit small" he said shaking his head. The four walked the trail talking about small things that had been going on in their life. When they first got to Hogsmead they decided to head to the three broomsticks. They got one round for themselves and just continued to talk. Half way through the conversation Harry felt a hand on his leg. Leaning over to Ginny he asked if she could remove it and thinking quick he said he didn't want to get Ron mad at him. Ginny just giggled.

"Silly I asked Ron what he thought about us and he said that if I had to sleep with anyone he wanted it to be with the person he trusted most" Ginny said pulling her hand up his thigh. Harry sighed. This wasn't what he had wanted but he couldn't think of a way to get her hand off his thigh. So it stayed there. Throughout the entire time her hand stayed on his thigh and as they talked it kept getting closer to a place he didn't want it be closer to. He was repulsed that she was touching his person but he had to stay in good graces with them to keep his "closeness" with Dumbledore. By the time that both Ron and Hermione had had ten Butterbeers and were positively drunk Ginnys hand had reached his crotch. Ginny was not drunk per say but she had had her fair share of the Butterbeer and so she was a little bit tipsy. Harry had to keep his repulsion down and her hand moved. It seem that she was trying to get him hard but all it was doing was making his sick. Ginny kept rubbing him through his pants and she kept doing it harder and harder. Any harder and he thought he was sure to get rug burn. Looking up harry saw that Ron and Hermione were snogging each other sloppily and it was getting messier. Having a sudden brain storm harry leaned over the Ginny.

"I think that we should get them home "he said" It might cause us a problem later if we don't". With a smile Ginny nodded. She must have believed that she was going to get lucky he thought. With Ginnys help he managed to get them back to the room and throw up a locking charm on the door and a silencing spell on the room to stop the noises from getting through. Ginny looked as if she was the cat that had gotten the canary. With a smile she walked over to harry, who was resting on his bed, and straddled his hips. While they were getting Ron and Hermione to the castle he had been forming a plan and now he was about to set it into motion. Ginny grabbed his hands and put them on her chest. She started to moan as she moved his hands in circles.

"Yes" she whispered with her eyes closed. Leaning back she spread he legs more so harry could look up her skirt her plan no doubt. Ginny leaned back more sliding on of harry hands down her stomach. Using her other hand she slid the hand not on her stomach up her shirt and into her bra.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time" she moaned as she slid his hand between her legs. Using both hands she made him rub her and just the thought of what his hand was doing was making him sick. Taking control harry slid a finger insider of her and using his magic and made her pleasure spike higher than it would have. With an explosion Ginny fell over and landed on the bed. He shoved her off him and quickly got up to take a shower to clean himself of her …….essence.

* * *

Ginny had decided that since they had had "sex" that they were meant to be. So she had attached herself to his hip and her hand to his thigh. Harry was slowly getting tired of running and wanted to do something to get rid of her. Ron and Hermione were of no use. Harry had even given in and asked them for their help and they had said in no little way that it was all planned and ok. Ron had even gone as far to shrug and say that his mother would love to have grandchildren. Harry got angry but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it…yet

It was time for breakfast and already harry could tell it was going to be a long day. The paper had come in and the main story front line and center was how narcissi had been found cheating on her husband and how Lucius had divorced her in only two days time and since Sirius had given all the black family fortune to harry. She was poor. Harry felt no happiness at her loss but he did feel a bit of happiness at her pain. Harry could tell that Draco didn't really like him with the shame. Ron was already laughing at how it had happened. To Ron anything that happened to "the ferret" was funny, even if it was killing him. It irritated him but it didn't include him so there was nothing he could do.

It was time for potions and dear old Severus was behind, since you know everyone needed to be there to see his "amazing", not to mention dramatic, entrance. For Ron this moment was too great to give up.

"So ferret trouble in paradise with mommy and daddy? Though I can understand why she did it. I mean who would want to sleep in the same bed with a man who bends over for the dark lord." Ron sneered. Though Ron didn't know it he was very close. Harry had to give his props to Draco. He was holding it together quite nicely. The rest however were not. Pansy left Draco's side.

"Your only jealous Lucius can get some. No one would even look in your direction for any pleasure." Pansy leered "and if they did they would bring a bag for your face".

"Shut up pugsy" Ron sneered. Harry just shook his head. Ron should have just shoved his foot in his mouth but alas he persisted or he would have if Snape hadn't walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked or, shouted if you will, at the students.

"Nothing professor" Hermione said pulling out her book. Everyone went back to their seats to began to get ready for the class.

"we will be brewing a Veritaserum today. I will be pairing you up with students who are your betters" Snape said. Harry sighed. He already knew who Snape was going to but his with. Harry stood uo and grabbed his things. All eyes turned to him as he walked across the room.

"Is there a problem mister Potter?" Snape snarled (sexy no?)

"No Professor" Harry said not even stopping.

"That what are you doing?"

"Moving to the person you teamed me up with" he said

"I haven't told you who I paired you up with" Snape said with a snarled

"Because you're a demon and you'll try to make my life hell" Harry said with a shrug.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Insufferable just like your father" Snape shouted"you could not possibly know who I am pairing anyone up with". Harry shrugged. Really it wasn't that hard. Snape hatred of Gryffindors was easy to see, you just had to know that the slytherins, being their betters, would go with Gryffindors and if you thought about the history between the two houses harry would be paired with Draco. Harry had no problem but everybody else didn't think so.

"I will be paired with Malfoy" he said "not that it was hard to figure out. You're kind of predictable". Harry could literally see the steam coming from his ears. He knew it was going to be bad but he just loved to rile him up.

"Detention everyday for a week " He said. Harry just smirked. Snape called off the pairings and after a brief pause said that Harry was indeed paired with Draco.

"your lucky he didn't kill you" Draco whispered as harry sat down.

"than what would happen with his punishment" harry whispered as he picked up a bean and began to grind it.

"Ya heard about that. What happened?"Draco asked

"We believe that he may be a spy and him not telling us the truth pretty much spelled it out" Harry sighed. Draco nodded. He really didn't understand why his Godfather would betray the dark lord. He wasn't bad. Sure he yelled and crucioed people all the time but the Golden Boy had joined him so he couldn't be all that bad right? From what he had been told Le Lis was A horrible person who raped but couldn't possibly do that.

"I heard what you tend to do with your…victims" Draco whispered"Are you going to do that to him?" Seriously he didn't know.

"Probably not" He whispered"scare him a bit. Make him think that I will. He's cute I will admit. He has a very body and I desire nothing more that to see such a strong man quivering beneath me." Draco nodded. He could understand. His godfather was a strong man and the only thing that kept him from being the hottest teacher in Hogwarts was the way he dressed. As if hearing his Draco's thoughts harry leaned over.

"I'm thinking about giving him a new look. What do you thing about our dear old potions master wearing leather and chains with a nice leather collar with my name on it marking him as my property? Turn him into my little puppy." Draco wondered if harry could read him mind. Deciding to test his theory Draco asked a question in his mind and in response, in his mind at least, Harry hummed back. For the rest of the class the two were quite. Draco tried to keep his mind on things other than how he would like to be the one quivering and how wearing a dag tag collar with Harrys name on it made him feel aroused. With that on his mind every touch from harry shot pleasure down his spine.

After class was an open Invitation for Ron to start yelling.

"So Ferret, Your mother slept with a lot of men did she ever give you the same?"Ron sneered. Harry shook his head, he needed this to stop. The two goons stepped forward to protest their Prince. This was bad.

"Oh wonder if your mother gave these two dorks some. That would explain why they protect you. Wouldn't want to the son of their mistress hurt or maybe it was the cost to protect you" Ron sneered. That was it. The two goons as a well oiled machine punched at the same time. Ron flew backwards at an incredible speed. The other Gryffindor stepped in ready to fight, as all Gryffindors should be.

"Stop" The entire room stopped to turn and look at Harry."We can't fight in front of the potions room. It would be pure suicide. Leave it until later" he said Harry and Hermione ran over and helped Ron up. From the look of his nose it was broken and with A silent nod left for the infirmary"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey tutted around the room ,muttering something about children and their fights. Madam Pomfrey was nice but she was a scary woman. After a few minutes Rons bone was set and they were on their way. It was time for Hermione to go to ancient Runes and since Ron had failed almost every class he was re-taking a lot of them. Leaving Harry alone, for two hours. Harry was so bored everyone he knew was in a class. After A huge yawn Harry decided to retire to bed for a little nap. Walking through the halls harry was catching small glances of the lake through the windows. Right before walking into another hall harry spied someone sitting by the lake. Walking closer harry saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Wondering what he was was doing Harry made his way over to the blond. Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was crying. Harry cast a notice me not charm and stepped over.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down. Draco, stunned by his sudden appearance gave, a little jump.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking up. Harry shrugged

"Comforting you I suppose" He said"so what's wrong?" Draco shrugged (ever notice this happens a lot in my story)

"a lot of the students have been talking about the divorce and even the teachers are looking at me as if I'm some poor pathetic child" he said fresh tears pouring down his cheeks." My father said if I didn't want to I could star home not I'm not a coward so I decided to tough it up and come but I guess I'll just go home. I really don't make sense and he didn't like it when others gave him the same look either.

"If ever you want call Le Lis and he'll help you" Harry said wiping the tears off Draco's cheeks. Harry smiled.

"I may be Dangerous but I protect people I like" he said brushing his lips softly against Draco's nose."I'll protect my Princess."Harry sat up and walked off.

Draco sat by the tree. His nose was tingling from the touch. Once the shock of what had happened had cooled, Draco couldn't help but moan. Oh how he wished he wished he hadn't kissed his nose. With a little lick he could have harry mark him. He'd haft to talk with his father about it. Every Malfoy wanted to be dominated. Lucius only married his mother to produce an heir. Weasle-be really wasn't wrong. His Father did bend over for the dark lord. Who better to dominate that the dark lord himself. Draco closed his eyes. He could just imagine it, calling to his master screaming as loudly as he could as his master pounded into him. The more he thought about it the more it was making him hard and he knew someone would come and find and see him so he had to stop, but there was no way he wouldn't be able to go the day without fantasying.

* * *

1-I am American. I have no idea what they would eat for breakfast there so I just put sausage and eggs

um, I'm sure there are some words that I misspelled so if its not too much of a problem could you just writ a little review about what was wrong also I need you to help me. I am running out of ideas on what to do for the chapters. With the main Ideas I can add smaller things to feed off you give me some ideas? ok, so...

next chapter-I will put in the punishment with snape.

later,

SoteriusDryke


	8. Chapter 8

To say that Harry was not giddy would be a lie. Later that day Harry would be going to torture Snape. He had decided to torture the woman Tom had asked him to and make severus watch as she broke. Than he would smack him around a bit than using an old charm he would bind Severus to him as a would Dominate him. He loved to dominate people. Years of being dominated by his uncle hadmade not want to be dominated and to do that he had to dominate. It was fairly hard to dominate but he had gotten his concious to leave him as he punished his targets.  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor front page was yet again all about the divorce of Lucius and Narcissa. When Harry glanced over at the Slythering table Draco was acting like nothing was wrong. Hermione was talking about different things that was going on in class, Ron looked like he was going to be sick with all this "smart" talk. Hermione turned her head towards harry to remind him that class was in a few minute and he needed to hurry. Ron and Hermione sat at a table together and Harry sat at the table with Nevill.  
"Hey Harry" Nevill wispered "Remember how you said that you would make me stronger? I was thinking last night and I decided to join your side. I might have to deal with bellitrix but I want to do the right thing" Nodding harry remembered. Nevill was upset at some words a few of the Gryffindors had said about him being weak. He had gone to harry and talked about it. Harry had said that he had a special potion that would make him stronger and give his special abitlities and nevill had declined. It seemed like something had happened to make him want to do it.  
"I want to become a death eater. A special death eater. I want people to hear my name and fear it like they do you" Nevill said "The prosses is very painfull. I would sugest Trainging in some other way if you dont like the pain"Harry said "I really just want to become usefull to you" Nevill said "of all the perple I have meet you are the only one who has treated me nice"  
"There is a thing where it would give you the ability of a summoner and over the summer you would have to go to a Summoner school to learn how to control your new power. I still have to remind you that it is very painfull. I have done it to myself but I have a high pain tollerencs and it was still painfull". The two of them were quite for a whikle working on the potioin. Almost 20 minutes had gone by before Nevill spoke up.  
"I'll do it" He said. Harry hummed going through a mental list of supplies he would need. The rest of the class time was spent quite and calm. Nevill really wasn't as stupid as he seemed to be. As long as the Slytherins didn't throw things into his Cauldron he did just fine. When the time went off Harry and Nevill grabbed their viall and turned the potion in.  
"Suprised to see you did it right" Snape said sneering at the two of them.'OH yes' Harry thought 'he was going to pay'

Before Harry knew it, the day had passed and it was time for him to play with his pet. Harry walked out onto the field heading past the anti-apparation wards. Le Lis walked up to the house of his lattest target. The wards around the House were pathetic. Le Lis climbed the wall up to an opened window.  
"Everone believes you dead, of course she would leave her window open." Le Lis muttered. Slinking through the window Le Lis walked over to the bed. Putting his hand into his pocket Le Lis pulled out a portkey. Le Lis tossed it on the woman and with the impact she opened her eyes to see a man standing over her for a few seconds before she was wisked away. Le Lis grabbed his own portkey and left.

Le Lis walked over to Caradocs little run down shack. Le Lis grabbed the woman and then her up using muggle bindings and put a strip of cloth into her waled into the room and looked down at the woman.  
"Hello" He said "You know me by the name of Voldemort". The woman began to shake. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
"oh Tom you scared her" Le Lis said with a smile. Tom sat down, putting a notice-me-not charm around him. Le Lis stood and waited for the entrance of his new puppet.  
"Front row seat" Tom said with a smile. Ten minutes passed by before there was a knock on the door.  
"Enter" Le Lis said. He walked over as severus walked in.  
"Get on your knees now" He said. Severus obeyed as he was commanded. He had decided to do everything he was told to do in order to get out of the worst of the pain. Tom smirked in the corner 'yes, this was going to be fun'.Le Lis leaned ove and kissed severus on the lips. He shoved his tounge into the mans mouth pratically tasting his fear. He roughly grabbed the mans hair causing him to scream out.  
"You will do as I say. You will sit here while I will obey me. No closing your eyes and no speaking unless I allow you to" Le Lis said sliding his hand down the mans body roughly grabbing his crotch. He released the man and walked over to another door. He leaned in and puled out a struggling woman. He threw the woman infront of severus and smiled as relization dawned on him.  
"Thought we believed you, Didnt you" Le Lis sneared. The masked man grabbed her by her hair and using a sticking charm and a vanishing charm she was now bound stumach down to a bench and completly necked. he had manuvered her around so that she was facing Severus. He wanted the man to see the pain he was going to cause her. Reaching into a small leather bag Le Lis pulled out a paddle with a small smile.  
"Normally I dont use magic because it makes torturing so much more enjoyable. It could be more painfull but I like using my hands, plus it can't be traced."Le Lis said" now miss Vance I want you to tell me the location of all the hide outs of the order of the bloddy chickens."  
"No" The woman dhouted. Le Lis just shrugged. Le Lis just smiled. He grebbed the paddle and gave the woman a swift slap across her butt. The woman yelped but said nothing.  
"Where are they?" Le Lis asked "I refuse to tell you" Emmeline shouted. Le Lis brought up the paddler and gave her ten swift wacks puncuating his words.  
"you-will-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know"he grounded out. Le Lis gave a brief glance at severus to see his eyes were like he had forgotten his command. Le Lis walked over and gave him a slap across the face with the paddle.  
"Listen to me. You will not close your eyes"he said. Severus looked up at Le Lis and nodded. With a smirk Le Lis wlked back over to the woman and gave her five swift slaps across her bottom.  
"Tell me" he said. The woman gasped giving a soft no. With a small shrug Le Lis began to paddle her stopping once he reached 20 "tell me"he said sliding the cool wook against her sore red bottom.  
"No" she wispered her shoulders sagging.  
"Fine but I'm not going to stop untill I have reached fifty this time" He brought the paddle down and he saw her butt clench awaiting the pain she knew would happen. When Le Lis got to thirty Emmeline gave a shout.  
"stop it" she shouted tears pouring down her face.  
"Then tell me" Le Lis said.  
"I cant" she cried "They helped me" Le Lis shrugged he didnt care he had the information, he just wanted to break her so that could get better iformation from her.  
"Looks like I will be here all night" he said"20 more to go". Le Lis brought down the paddle only five times before she broke.  
"ok ok I'll tell you" she said. Emmeline began to whimper out the same places that caradoc had listed.  
"ok than" le lis said "now i want you to tell me every thing you know about the order"  
"no"she lis pulled oout his whip and cracked it a few times. Emmeline began to whimper begging him to not hit her.  
"tell me their secrets" he said cracking the whip.  
"ok" she shouted shaking "dumbledore wanted to become strong. Stronger thqan anyone had ever become. He needed someone of raw power to give it to him. ThenTon Riddle came and dumbledore saw that he had the power we were looking" she said hurriedly.  
"wait you said we" Le Lis said. Emmiline nodded "Ya, we were his loyal henchmen we did anything he asked of us. He promosed that if we did as we were told he would give us extreme pewer over others and could be richer than we could have ever imagined. If he told us to kiill someone we did. If he told us to torture them we did even if it was in a sexual manner" she said unblinkling. "ok continue" Le Lis said.  
"Dumbledore began to train him to be his wanted the boy to be a recluse He wanted the boy to depend soley on him, but the plan failed. The boy saw through it and screwed up the plans. When he started to go dark we tried to kill him but it didnt work. The boy was too powerfull. When james got lilly pregnate and dumbledore saw the baby doing magic even before he left the womb dumbledore decided that they would use the potter brat instead" she hissed out. It seemed that the threat to her life had opened her mouth but her anger had kept it open. At this rate he would kill her before she finished the story. "Dumbledore created a false profesy and told them that it was real and that he would protect them. It was planned that severus would hear the prophesy and tell the dark lord and he would kill the potters than with them gone Dumbledore would have no one but the mutt sirius standing in his way. Dumbledore would be able to kill the dark lord with him preocupied with the potters. Dumbledore had planned on taking the boy and taking his powers befor the darkj lord got to him but it just got out of hand. Dumbledore then sent the boy to be tortured and led into submission like tom was so thet he would latch onto the first people who showed him kindness." Le Lis turned to look at tom and saw the anger covering his face and severus just looked repulsed and confused. Le Lis cracked the whip "is that all" he asked. The frightened woman nodded forgetting her anger out of fear.  
"Dumbledore stopped after the war ended" she explained. Le Lis nodded his head. That sounded like dumbledore he would never spend time with someone who would not be able to do something for him. Le Lis reached into his pocket and pulled out an average knife. He turened over to severus and handed it to him. "stand up "he commanded the greasy haired man. He obeyed the assasin and raised to his feet. Le Lis pointed to the woman tied to the bench.  
"turn her over " told him. Severus nodded and turned to the woman. She was shivering but kept silent.  
" good" he said once it was done "now were going to continue torturing her"  
"please no dont" she pleated "i've everything youve asked of me please let me go". Le Lis smiled at the woman "dont worry" he said smiling "the pain will leave you in a few minutes. Now" he said turning toward severus "pulle out her heart. I dont want that knife to touch her heart it is only to cut the skin,meat and mussle. You can use the hilt to break her bones but you must rip her heart out with your own hands". Li Lis watched as severus shakingly walked over and made a small nick under the trembling womand left breast. Her legs began to spasm cuncontrollably and a yellow substance fell off the bench and onto the floor.  
"disgusting" Le Lis said looking at the liquid "one would try to hold their strength and bravery infront of the enemy. Not wet themselves after one tiny nick." Le Lis cleaned up the mess with a flick of his hand and montioned for severus to continue. Le Lis watched in fasination as the man began to cut her skin. Once severus had gotten rid of the tissue and mussle he used the hilt to break her ribs. Le Lis smiled as severus flinched with each sickinging crack. With all the bones broken severus reached into her gapping chest ad grabbed her heart. With his eyes closed severus pulled it out and the whimpers of the crying woman stopped.  
"That wasnt too hard" he said looking st the man. He seemed to be shaking. Severus must have never done this to another person before if it was bothering him so much. Le Lis walked over to the cornner and pulled out a chair opposite to the one tom was sitting in. He pulled the chair close and grabbed severus byh the hair dragging him over to the chair "sit down" he said throwing him into the chair with a smile Le lis sat on the mans laplI. He pulled out the slave bond collar. Recoginition shot through his eyes. He knew what was happing. Le Lis snapped the collar around his neck sealing it in place. Just after he locked it i he sent some of his magic into it marking severus as his.  
"there" he said "dont you just look revishing" Severus' eyes closed as if he could not comprehend what was happing.  
"now" le lis said "i burned every item of clothing you own. I replaced them with a closet of my approval. I also have strict rules about your heigine. Keep to it" Severus just nodded. Le Lis grabbed his jaw and planted a brusing kiss on his lips. Le lis forced his toung into the mans mouth. After a few minutes he pulled back.  
"I would just love to play with your properly but I must go. I figured the woman was weak and that it wouldnt' take long but it seems were out of time" he said "but not to worry. I'll come for you again and you'll enjoy it screamming my name calling me master. Wether your screaming in pain or in pleasuer is up to you" Le Lis slid his hand down gently cupping severus through his pants. He rubbed for a few minutes stopping when severus got hard and his breath started to hitch.  
"Do you like this"he asked "yes" severus said "yes master" severus said quickly after seeing Le Lis' glare. With a smile Le Lis continued rubbing. His smile just got bigger as severus moaned. After 10 minutes Le Lis stopped.  
"touch yourself" Le Lisordered. Severus snaked his hand down rubbing himself.  
"moan my name" Le Lis said. severus continued rubbing himself moaning his name untill he was about to explde.  
"stop" Le Lis said. Severus opened his eyes pleadingly at Le Lis "master please" he begged "no severus" Le Lis said getting off "you have to go" Severus nodded and left the room. Tom walked over to Le Lis.  
"that was good he said with a small smile "it warms my heart to see severus so submissive".Le Lis nodded "we'll get better information out of him" Le Lis said. W ith a sigh he turned to tom " I have to go "he said. Tom nodded ok.  
"I'll deal with the body tomorrow"Le Lis said. With a nod Le Lis was gone

Harry walked up the steps to his room. Sitting on rons bed was ron and hermione "where were you harry"Hermione asked "I've just been thinking" Herry said sitting on his bed "what about" Ron asked "everything really" Harry said shrugging out of his shirt."The war for one, wha I'll do after it for another"Harry pulled out of his pants and slid into his bed.  
"guys i'm tired so I'm going to head to bed" he said. Harry pulled the curtains around his bed with a small smile harry potter,AKA Le Lis, fell asleep 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was thrilled. Severus had been changed as the most hated to the hottest teacher in school. His body which had been covered by the numerous baggy clothes he wore was now being shown and everyone was much approved. Ron and Hermione were still doing their jobs of keeping everything from him and he was throwing out certain questions and was watching them squirm around trying to give him answers to the questions and trying to cover up what was happing. A few times they had accidently let the real truth slip and he had made a much bigger deal of it than he normaly would have done. It was pleasing his sadistic side to watch them squirm. What was also pleasing was what they were doing to find out who had killed caradoc. He had been getting letters after letters from tom telling him about the groups of order members who had been snoopng around caradocs house and the houses' of inner circle members trying to find information about other possible murders. He needed to get the body of Emmeline to the order to give a message. He had already decided the way to send the message in a gruesome way.

Le Lis walked through the forest heading toward the manor for a meeting. Le Lis flung open the doors and walked into the room silencing all the usless chatter. Everyone stared at the infamous form of The assassin Le Lis. With the grace only an assassin could have he sat on the arm on the throne that tom would be sitting on in a few minutes. Le Lis sat there watching the entering forms of the other less important death eaters. The only inner member who had yet to show up was Severus and that was because he was sitting in lions territory. Two minutes before tom walked in Severus showed up. Only his trained eyes showed the discomfort the man felt. He allowed a grin to show on his face that caused the skin of many a men to crawl and many people to feel pity for one Severus snape. The noise quited the nano-second tom showed up in the guise of voldemort. Tom smirked hen he saw the stress radiating from Severus through the dark mark.

After an hour of asking many boring guestions it was severus' time to play. "Severus any information from the old fool" Tom commanded Severus "yes my lord. Harry Potter has been pulling away from the old man. He's been arguing with his friends and have been seen with my slytherins more than the Gryffindors. Not to mention that his grades have been improving to the point that he was almost failing to being top student in one day" he said.  
"Has there been any news on what is being done with the death of caradoc " tom asked "Dumbledore has been sending numerus people to the houses of the death eaters and known dark supporters. Other than that the old man has been keeping his lips shut tight about what hes been thinking."  
Le Lis nodded that sounded like the old Lis jumped down and walked down the steps to the ground floor.  
"Severus "he said making sure he body swayed making him look like a poised snake ready to strike the hand that once fed him if need arise "I need you to give the old man something". He put his hand into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small box. "Inside this box is something very important and I need you to send them to the old fool. Do not fret. It will not harm you nor will it cause any one pain. " after a pause and a sly smile Le Lis added "physical pain that is. Mental torment however is a different matter". You could see the fear and shivers roll off the death eaters in waves. "Also tell The old fool that it comes from me. I want him to know who it is that threatens him so. You will tell him, wont you Severus?". With a shaky nod Severus accepted.  
"Now "he said with a smile" I must go. Dumbledore is having a Meeting in a few and I need to make sure that i am there." He turned to tom "torture him a bit for me. You know how pleasuring it is to see grown men whimpering in pain on the floor" he said with a full tooth grin that could scare a dementor. He turned to the door on the side that led to the back chambers of the manor. As he walked he pulled off his mask letting his long hair flow down his back and making sure that every death eater could tell that his mask was off and that there was nothing covering his face. He heard a ring of gasps fly through the room at the thought. Le Lis let a loud laugh escape his lips and allowed the door close behind him.

Jumping from place to place was entertaining and it caused him to never have a dull moment but it was very tiring and he feared that he would lose his strength and vigilance through this weakness and would fall from a simple spell if he didn't end this war soon. Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts heading to a large open window that looked out to the lake. This place was very important to him it allowed him to think about many things. First off was who to kill next. He wanted to kill someone that lived inside the school so that dumbledore would believe that the school as no longer safe and he would tire himself out all the more was having quite alot of fun with the others. He had taken to pranking the teachers and students in such a way that was very dangerous. He had made trawnly believe that the oracal was calling her making her follow it blindly off the castle wall, but unfortunately a student had been walking up there to see her and had stopped her from falling just in the nick of time. Harry had been quite angry and had targeted the student for a few pranks and he had ended up in the infirmary with a concussion and a very near death experience to gloat about. Harry had put a few drugs into the drinks of different people, making sure to add a similar amount to each house. He wouldn't want them the figure out he wasn't doing too much to one group of students. Dumbledore had fallen victim to a deep sleeping potion and Hermione had taken a hair removal potion that he had switched around to make it impossible to grow it back for another 5 years. Pansy had been naming off all her deepest darkest secrets with a nonstop vigor that made all the girls blush. Apparently she had been sleeping with her own family, her mother and grandparents included, she also had liked it. The school had had a field day with that and had called the ministry to stop them from doing such a "vulgar" thing. Needless to say things were interesting but it really had not bared much fruit since he had yet to kill some one but he would get some idiot killed and they would win. He needed to get someone that would frighten them. Trawnly wasn't much fun since she was fairly weak and he really had no desire to kill Fillius as he was his favourite teacher, barr Severus of course. These petty little trick were nothing. It gave him something to do but it did'nt actually solve anything and they weren't really afraid of anything other that being pranked. "Harry?" . With a sigh harry looked over to see Hermione with Ron. "Ya" he said returning his gaze to the reflection of the moon on the black lake.  
"its almost time for the meeting. We have to go now" Hermione said. Ron was glowering with what was apparently hatred and harry not being happy that THEY had come to get HIM. "Hmmmmm..." harry replied getting off the window sill. He headed off towards the direction of the headmasters office. Harry smiled at the the thought of hanging the old man and himself as headmaster or even better Severus. That man did not like children but he would make an excellent Headmaster. No one would dare do something that would cause them to be sent to his office. The children would all be on their best behavior. Harry couldn't help but hum in appreciation of the ideas of different classes that he would have added to the curriculum. He never under stood the outlaw of the dark arts. Why would you attack someone who would know just as much or more dark arts than them? It didn't make much sense to him but he would rectify that.

They entered the office and harry looked around notting all who had come. There was Severus, Mad-eye,tonks, remus, magagonal,Hagrid, aurther, molly, all her children and the old man himself. Harry threw on his face making the typical unotticing look of Harry James Potter. Severus snarled at the sight of him but in a few months he would pale at his master entering the room and would beg for forgivness without knowing if he had done any thing wrong because of his fear. That was the severus he desired. Strong infront of others but a spineless survant before his feet.  
"ok" Dumbledore started pulling harry from his thoughts "Moody have you any idea who is killing so many of our people?". Moody just shook his head "All the people have said that there is a man who stands by Voldemorts side but they have never seen his face and he goes by the name Le Lis. Other than his love of torturing people and his high strength nothing much is known about him. They wouldn't even tell me what his hair color is much less anything else ". Dumbledore looked grim. With a solum nod he turned to Remus. "How goes your talks with the other wolf tribes?" He asked.  
"Not good "Remus said sighing looking even older than he really is "They too have told me of a man. "one who dances with the shadows" and "rides the moon". They claim him to be god bringing to them a good life and never ending food. He has promised them things that make it impossible for us to even think about getting them to side with us." Everyone looked sad at this statement.  
"What has he promised?" Molly asked "Land. He promised them that they could live in some remote land surrounded by mountains and that he would teach them how to raise animals and grow food so that they can survive there. He asked that they don't kill the people aimlessly and travel over to the other villages." Remus answered.  
"Can you tell them that hes wrong?" Harry asked. Remus nodded looking grave.  
"I told them that he was wrong and I had to fight for my life. He is a saint to them and calling him anything else is blaphmesy" he said. Dumbledore nodded and looked at Hagrid.  
"How about the Giants?" He asked. Hagird looked saddened "it is no different than what Remus had said. The giants feel that this le Lis is a god and he has promised them rights and freedom from tyrany. with the oath that they wont kill a bunch of people he has promised them all this. Even Giants I had on my side before have turned against me" he said alone tear running down his face and into his beared. Dumbledore sighed.  
"This is not looking good for us my friends. we must figure out who this man is and kill them."He said "Severus any idea who this man is?"  
"No. He keeps his mask on the entire time and only sits there. Occasionally he'll say somethings having to deal with the war but he normally keeps quite" Snape said "What does he look like?" Moody asked. Harry felt the turmoil in his slaves mind. He was trying to figure out if it was a breach in the oath to answer. Harry sent a sliver of thought into the mans mind *Tell them *he said. The only reaction Severus had was a slight widening of his eyes.  
"He has long black hair that reaches mid waist and pale skin. He also has green eyes but the rest of his upper face is covered in a mask" he answered "seems he looks alot like our dear Harry here" Moody said. All eyes looked at him.  
"You couldnt actually think that I was the one who did this" he said making his voice sound Hystarical and panic rise in his eyes. "I dont even know what the name means" he finished.  
"The lilly" Dumbledore answered looking at harry. Harry let his mind slip a bit of words to snape.  
*Tell them that I told you I wanted to model myself after the potter brat to cause a darkness to the golden boy and slander his mothers sacrifice* The voice in Severus head said. When Severus replayed this Harry made sure to snap.  
"What? Hes using my mothers name? How dare he. I dont care what he does to my name its my mothers i care about. He has no right" He shouted "calm down my boy" Dumbledore said looking relieved at the outburst "Is there anything else Severus". Dumbledore smiled at the nod the black-haired man gave him.  
"He told me to tell you that he was the one who has taken you your people and that there will be more taken. He told me to bring this to you" He said pulling the box out of his pocket. "He said that it will not cause anyone physical pain nor is it cursed". Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. Severus nodded and set the box on the ground and stepped back. For a few seconds nothing happened than there as a blinding light. Everyone closed their eyes but held there grip on their wands. When the light died away they were able to see a woman dead on the ground. Her shirt was ripped off and there was a hole cut where her heart was supposed to be. Through her forehead was a piece of parchment kept there with the knife that Severus had used to cut out her heart. He paled at the look at the body and harry smiled on the inside. This was good. Moody bent over and picked up the parchment and read it out loud:

two down and more to go lets wait for your terror to grow I will continue to play with my favorite toys who ever said that dolls wernt for boys For this game I will take one of you well old man what are you going to do

No sound could be heard but the quickened breathing of all present. One of them would die and they had no clue who this masked murderer could be...This was bad.


	10. Chapter 10

I went through and re did this and did a spell check. However Fanfiction wouldnt let me load it like i had typed it and loaded it into one long paragraph so i had to re do everything so if this looks retarded i'm sorry i cant figure out what happened and how to fix it.

warnings: light sexual action between Harry and Draco and some bloody action caused by Le Lis

* * *

The order had upped their security and were afraid of what was going to happen. They were loosing to an unknown person who, as it seemed, knew everything about them. Harry was having even more fun but he was still trying to find a person who was in the current order to kill. Thinking of all the people who were in the current order he had 10 people to chose from. molly and Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody,Remus,Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg and McGonagall. Out of the 10 only 2 would really send out a message of pure fear to the members of the order. Figg would show that the golden boy wasn't really safe where he was being hidden but than they would move him someplace else and that would be watched more and would had difficulty getting to the dark meetings.

McGonagall would be the best option. it would show the power that he held, it would show them all fear and it would show that not even the safest place in all of the world,or so said Hagrid, was safe from him. Now that he was really thinking about it McGonagall was the best person to take down. Now he just had to do it in a way that would be shown to all the students of Hogwarts and let them see how far the light was from winning. With her death all the supporters that the old goat had would begun to fall. Yes a big explosion of fear should weaken the light side and her death would do it.

* * *

Le Lis stood in the potions rooms in the dark lords manor. He was brewing the potion that Neville longbottom would need to join him in the world of fun. Even though he could brew a potion fine and would pass a test to become a potions master he held no desire to do such a thing. He had much more fun in torturing people than creating horrible tasting things. The smell this one was sending out made him want to gag and he's dealt with rotting corps' before. This was some strong stuff. The apportez la puissance(1) potion was created by a French man who desired great power but was fairly stupid in all this but potions and managed to get himself a one way ticket to azkaban. The dark Lord managed to get his hands on the papers and the potion was going to be use on Neville to give him power to help the Dark lord gain more power. However the pain was so intense that it made the Cruciatus seem more like the kiss of a fairy most who tried the potion ended up dead from the pain the potion caused, others lost their minds. Something belatrix could be an example of. At one point she was a beauty that many fell for. Not even her own sisters could beat her in looks, but after taking the potion she lost her mind and now is more than just a tad bit unhinged.

Hopefully Neville would be fine, he really did like the boy. Stirring the potion counter clockwise the color changed from blue to the proper shade of gray. Neville would take the potion in a few days and ,if he survived, would take his place by his side. Leaving the potion to cool Le Lis headed to the main chambers to get ready for the dark meeting. Slipping his mask on Le Lis threw open the doors and walked into the room. Every eye was on him ,but he was used to this. Every one wanted to see the assassin that was feared. They would be even more afraid when Neville joined him. Le Lis stepped to the throne and sat on the arm like he always did. Ten minutes later all the death eaters had shown up and they were well on their way to getting the meeting started. "Lucius" Voldemort called out. Lucius stepped out from the crowd and bowed at the feet of his master. Sniffing out the air Le Lis could tell that Lucius was enjoying being dominated.

"What of the propositions that were put in through the ministry? " Voldemort demanded.  
"Two of the three have gone through but the idea of letting children of magical races attending schools with regular witches and wizards are not very comforting to other people and the ones who have children in Hogwarts are very vocal in their dislike of the plan but i am doing what I can, My Lord" Lucius answered. Voldemort nodded at the answer. Trust a Malfoy to always know the best way to answer a dark Lord nodded to the reply

"do what you can to get the third one in" he replied to the blond. Lucius nodded and stepped back in to position. "Le Lis" The Lord said to catch the assassins attention.

"Yes my lord" Le Lis answered. Every ear was straining to catch the words spoken by the feared right hand mans words.

"Is it true that you have a new member joining us". The lord asked asked.

"It is still undecided if he will be mentally stable enough to join your cause, my Lord. The test of power he will be put through is the same one that we put bella through and Bellatrix is the know as the most unstable of your followers my lord." Le Lis sighed.

"she was quite charming before she under went the ritual than after she just lost it. So we are still unsure of the stability of his mind. If he is than yes my lord he will be joining the cause but if he is not than it will not be much of a piety other than the fact that i like her spirit, My lord".Voldemort nodded at the answer. He remembered when Bellatrix was a beauty to behold.

"Very well" he replied"when will he be taking the potion". Le Lis hummed thinking of the time he was allotted.

"within this month My Lord I still do not know when we will both have time as we are both under the ever so watchfull eye of the old man. Within this week if we are able my lord ,but i am not sure". The Dark Lord Voldemort nodded at the reply, yes he was expecting that.

"Very well, carry on" he said and the meeting was over.

* * *

Harry was walking from the common room heading to the great hall for breakfast. Ron annoying voice was grafting on his ears and he was having and hard time not telling him to shut up. The boy really must have gotten his set of lungs from his mother. It was odd, you would have thought the mother would have passed them down to her only daughter. Guess not. Entering the great hall harry adopted the look that everyone expected him to have. It was so easy pretending to wear a mask. Thank God he had talked the sorting hat into not putting him in Slytherin. They probably would have figured out the mask years ago. Harry sat down and began to pile his plate with food to break his nightly fast. Ron had already piled his food and had most of it shoved down his gullet

"Ron! must you always eat like a pig?". Harry wanted to ask Hermione if she always had to sound like a harpy but opted against it. Harry tuned the two out with 6 years of training and silently ate his food. Pulled out of his musing a few minuted latter by Ron asking harry what class they had first. "potions" he answered taking the last bite of his food. Setting it on a clearing the plate vanished to the kitchens.

"Man I can't believe we have to deal with the greasy git so early in the morning". Ron began to moan all about the injustice of it all and how the world was out to get him. Looking at his watch harry stood up.

"What ever ron but we need to go otherwise well be late and not only will he be the first one we see but he'll also be our last when we get detention" he said grabbing his stuff. Ron pushed the rest of his food into his mouth as if his spoon was a shovel and stood up. It took almost 10 minutes to get to the potions classroom. Who ever decided to put a classroom in the dungeons was beyond him. 5 minutes after getting to the room severus walked in his robe fluttering behind him.

"Today we are going to be brewing skele-grow for the infirmary" He said in his usual snide manor. As per usual harry worked with ron. While hermione went to try to get Neville to brew a potion correctly. 10 minutes before the potion was complete Harry saw Ron pull a dungbomb from his pocket and before he could even think about stopping him Ron had thrown the thing half way across the room and into the cauldron of one Draco Malfoy. So here he was standing in the area that the bomb had come from with his hands in the air. Only dumbledore would believe that he had not done it. Even McGonagall would have thought he had done it, so it took no thinking to know what was gona happen next.

"POTTER" yep here it was "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO POTION ONLY BECAUSE YOU CANT DO ONE PROPERLY. NOTHING TO SAY IN YOUR DEFFENCE". Had he told the man to shut up and that it was Rons fault Ron would throw a hissy fit and both him and Ron would have had a detention. So he just kept his mouth shut. it was better this way. Snape had moved his way over to the fire place and called Poppy to come get Malfoy.

"since you have no respect for the another person you will be responsible for taking care of while he is incapacitated. You will go to the infirmary before breakfast, lunch and when classes are over. Every ounce of free time will be given to ." well crap this was going to take up some needed time.

"but professor you can't do that" ah Hermione. She was great for throwing her weight around and telling people what they could and couldn't do.

"I am your better, . I can do what i please" oh so its a power thing for him. 'I wonder if its from being over powerd by Voldemort and me' Harry thought.

* * *

In the infirmary Harry stood by the walls thinking about all the things he was going to do to ron when he came out in the war. Not that he was really upset that he had to deal with Draco. The guy was cute and like his father loved to be dominated. He wouldn't mind making him his beau. The boy would fit as his his opposite and would make a good companion for him. However he did not like the fact that Ron got of scott free while he was being punished. Snape was walking over to him. Harry lowered his head and gave and 'I'm not happy' look. Snape should know what it looks like since use' it nearly every second of the day. "Get over there potter" snape shoved him over the the area that he had come from. Annoying old man , he's going to be lucky if he survives the torture I'm going to give him. Harry made his way over to the covered bed.

"Malfoy?" Harry opened the curtain and stepped in. Draco was smirking at he could open his mouth Harry had erected a shield to keep what was going to be said a secret

"never pegged you the type to throw things into another person potion, eh Potter?" Typical Malfoy. Father like son.

"Ron" that was all that was needed. Malfoy just shrugged "figured". Harry hummed.

"So i figured that this was going to be fun. It's not every day that you get to have the greatest and most feared assassin take care of you" Malfoy said with a smirk. With a smirk of his own harry leared at draco.

"you want me to take care of all your problems?" he purred. Seeing the Malfoy heir shiver pleased him. "Would you like me to do that,Malfoy?". Draco shivered again but a bit more violently this time. Harry leaned forward

"eh? Malfoy" he purred but with a deeper more guttural purr.

"please" Malfoy eyes had gone to a darker silver color and he was breathing harder bringing a nice pink shade to his cheeks. Harry leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Dracos cheek. He licked the shell of Dracos ear then blew on it making Draco moan. With a smile he pulled back.

"can't your injured." he said with a shrug. The whimper from Draco was pitiful.

"Please...please" He whimpered reaching out to Harry's arm trying to pull him down to the bed. However such acts hurt his arm causing him to yelp in pain. Harry sat down on the side of the bed facing Draco.

"stupid" Harry raised his arm and slid it through draco hair. In order to get the potion off of Draco they had to clean him up so the hair jell had to go. Leaving Dracos hair silky soft. Draco closed his eyes sighing softly. He tilted his head in order to give Harry more of an angle.

"Better?"Harry asked. Draco just hummed.

* * *

Everything was all set. Due to the problem of having to stay by Draco side Harry didn't have a way to go out to torture McGonagall. So instead he sent her over to tom who tortured her and then sent her back. To say he was pleased would be and understatement however he really wished that he was able to be the one to do it. It was to happen in about 10 was currently sitting with the snakes causing Ron to throw a hissy fit. He kept shouting at Harry that he was going dark. Harry had gotten fed up and punched Ron than screamed that he wouldn't have had to sit with the snakes if he hadn't thrown the dungbomb into Draco potion. Rons ears had turned red and mumbled a sorry mate but Harry was to angry and just ignored him. However that still didn't keep Ron from getting angry. Not understanding why harry had to sit with the snakes. From the look of things Hermione were trying to explain it to him.

Looking down at his watch Harry realized he had zoned out for nine minutes. It was set to happen in less than a minute. Harry had made it so that McGonagall was going to land right infront of where the golden trio usually sat where only two of the trio were sitting now. That would shake things up a bit. BOOM It was time!

What tradegy there has been,

to punish those with great sin,

I am the skinner and you are the sheep,

You will remember this day in your sleep,

Terrible news in this great hall,

there is a new death about to fall

Every head was turnning and all the teachers that had been in the meeting with Emmeline had turned pasty white. Dumbledore stood up trying to do damage control. Another boom rocked the hall and everyone could see a body fall from the sky painted ceiling. The body landed before Ron and Hermione. Perfect! The two screamed and every person could see the Gryfindor head of house. Though she was still alive it didn't look like there was much there. Her eyes had been ripped out and lips ripped off letting every get a glimpse of the bloody pearly whites. Pieces of skin had been sliced off and on her forehead was the words Le Lis. For a second it was quite and than...madness

* * *

1-French for bring the power


	11. Chapter 11

ok so this on has been re done and spellchecked as well. I'm sorry if something is messed up, fanfiction is not listining to me and is giving me a hard time.

warnings:there is torture both physical and sexual.

* * *

Le Lis walked down a winding cobbled path. Under a cloak was the Longbottom heir taking his first step into the darkness. He was proud of the boy regardless of what people thought of him he did have a soul and he did have people he liked more than others. Neville happened to be one of them.  
The two made their way to the small hut that Le Lis had taken from caradoc. It was the best suited place as even the order didn't seem to know where it was. Plus it was in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't very likely to have someone come wandering around. Opening the door the two walked in.  
"you do realize that this could kill you" He asked moving a chair from the center of the room. All he got in response was a hum.  
"Neville, I think of you as somewhat of a brother. You and luna are the only ones in the light that I will protect. Are you sure that you want to be doing this?" Neville smiled

"I understand that it is possible for me to lose my life but I feel as if I have already lost it. My Grandmother thinks it was my fault that she lost her son and the light think I am a waste of precious magic that could be given to someone more worth it. I don't feel as if I am being given the respect that I deserve and I'm sick of living this way". Le Lis nodded he had felt the same way when he had learned that what he thought was right wasn't. He knew what it felt like doing something that you didn't think that you were going to survive.

~flashback~

Harry trudged down the path. That led to the old mansion. It would have looked beautiful in its prime but it really didn't matter right now. A large portion of his mind was screaming that this was a stupid idea and that he should turn around but everyone knows that a Gryffindore is ruled by their emotions. He couldn't really care about what happened to his life. Anything would have been better than living his life without doing anything. The cloak he had bought at a rundown store in Diagon alley a few hours ago flowed around his legs. The black hood was draped over his head obscuring his face from anyone that he didn't want to see it.  
Harry entered the door. He guessed that there would be some kind of alarm that said that there was a intruder. Sure enough about ten death eaters jumped from the shadows their wants raised. He wasn't worried. When he was at 'home' he would read a lot of books. He knew much more than he let on but he didn't want to upset hermione so he hid it, but now it looked like he wouldn't be doing it. The training he got from quidditch added with the years from being quite with the Dursleys had helped him gain a good bit of strength and flexibility.  
with this ability he managed to dodge the attacks aimed at him and knock down the death eaters. With that finished he turned to leave. They must have been of the just joined rank since they went down without much of a fight.

"More of stronger types would probably meet me in the next few chambers" he thought

"the inner circle are more than likely in the main chamber protecting their lord". Harry continues walking through the chambers taking down all the ones who attacked him. He finally made it to a green chamber door with silver trimming. Taking a deep breath to calm down his rapidly beating heart Harry threw open the doors.  
With his memory he recognize Bellatrix, Lucius, and Fenrir Grayback. The others must not have been very high in voldemorts rank for him to have paid attention to them. Bellatrix shot out the first spell which Harry dodged. The two threw spells at each other until his speed managed to get the better of the witch and he threw a spell at her that she was unable to dodge. Fortunately for her it was a mere sleeping spell to get her out of the way. Taking down one of the strongest must have surprised the others since a gasp slipped out of the mouth of a few of the less trained slytherins. Harry turned on his heel and headed for a door to his right. He knew the lay out of the house from his time in the mind of the Dark Lord so he knew where he was going. He threw open the door and turned his head to look at the Man sitting upon his throne. Getting his message across he stepped through the door and headed for the sitting room. He made it to the room two minutes before the Dark Lord made it.  
"I suppose you wanted to talk to me" Voldemort asked getting down to business.  
"A truce" was all the answer Harry gave. Voldemort hummed.  
"Why would I except" Voldemort asked. Harry shrugged.  
"It would help you in the long run". All was quite for a while.  
"Who are you". Harry smirked and checked for listening charms before pulling down his hood.  
"POTTER, Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now?"  
"I thought that You slytherins were supposed to be smart. What would be better than having the Golden Boy on you side? You would get more from having me than killing me". The Dark Lord was quite for a while.  
"You would join the dark" He said. Harry nodded.  
"Why" he demanded.  
"I saw that the light was a lie. Dumbledore has been stealing money from my vaults and he sent me to live in a house very similar to the one you grew up in". Harry saw that the Dark Lord was angry.  
"That irritating old man. How dare he do this to another child. Even I don't harm children" He shouted. He looked up at the boy.  
"Fine but no one will know your secret. You will wear a mask and go by a fake name."  
"I know the perfect one" Harry said thinking of the mask he saw in the window a few weeks ago when he had heard what Ron and Hermione had said about him.

~end flashback~

"Ok than" He said to the long bottom heir "sit on the floor". When the boy was on the ground Le Lis squatted down.  
"The potion with take about 3 minutes to take affect so in that time I will put a gag on you so that you don't bite your tongue. Do you understand?". Neville just nodded. With a sigh and a shrug Le Lis pulled out the vial and handed it to the other. Neville tipped it back and downed the liquid. Le Lis grabbed the bottle and tossed it to the side it making a clinking sound in the quite cabin. Le Lis grabbed the cloth from his pocket and put the cloth to Nevilles mouth and quickly tied it. Neville leaned back and rested on the cool wooden floor before the two minutes were up. A scream pierced through the cool air as the potion took effect. Le Lis moved over to the chair to sit for the three hours that it will take for the potion to run its course

* * *

2 days later The dark lord was having a meeting for his minions to tell him their progress. The last of his followers entered and all noticed the absence of the assassin.

"Everyone as some of you may have noticed Le Lis is missing. It seems he is running a bit late with the development of my newest assassin." The dark lord told the followers. No sooner did he finish his sentence the doors to the main chamber banged open.

"I apologize, my lord it seems straps are a tricky thing to put on" Everyone looked to see the new arrivals. AS soon as their eyes fell on the two they under stood the comment. Le Lis wore his usual black outfit with the black cloak and the red mask. However the second wore black clothes with silver straps all over his body restricting his movement. The man ,as you could tell with the tight clothes, could not even take too big of a step without having it cut short by a strap. The arms ,while not strapped against the body, was strapped to the shirt making it impossible for him to raise his arm to high without raising the shirt and seeing how the shirt was strapped to the pants it wouldn't happen. The person also wore a mask that covered only the top half of the face however it was a silver in color with a red outline Causing the bright blue(1) eyes to stick out. The look made the person look as if he was crazed and ,since he was friends with Le Lis, They didn't doubt it.  
The two made their way up to the thrown Le Lis stood on the right while the newest one stood on the Dark Lords left.  
"I would like to introduce you to the newest assassin Silver Tongue" Voldemort told his followers. All eyes turned to the man in binds looking slightly afraid.

* * *

Snape walked through the halls of Hogwarts his cloak billowing out from behind him. Reaching the Gryphon he said the password and flew up the stairs. If asked if he was in a hurry he would deny it till his grave. Reaching the Headmasters office he threw open the door and walked in.

"What do you have to tell us, severus?" dumbledore asked. Taking a breath snape began.  
"It turns out that the man I told you about survived whatever had been done to him and he has joined the dark at Le Lis' side. He goes by the name of Silver tongue. He is covered from head to toe in binds and buckles. Apparently they had taken Cho Chang and it was Silver tongues show of strength to torture her. She is definitely dead and her body,what's left of it, is more than likely on the doorstep of her parents house." Snape said. Dumbledore nodded and looked back at Snape

"Tell me how she died and of this Silver tongues strength"

"First he grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled out a knife. He never stabbed her or cut to deeply. He sliced off her skin piece by piece. Many of the Death eaters threw up and a few of them even passed out. The smell of the blood and the urine added together was a smell that I will never forget. Even I had the urge to vomit and I have worked in potions for years. The girl was screaming for help and was pleading for death. The man however never shed a tear and his face never changed from stoic. As soon as he finished he walked back to the place he was standing before and acted as if he had not just destroyed the life of a girl. We didn't really see much of his powers but we saw how cruel he could be." Dumbledore nodded at the tale. This did not sound very good.

* * *

Le Lis and Silver tongue walked into a damp room. Two figures were laying on the ground and muffled whining noises were emanating from them. Both Le Lis and Silver tongue had their wand out ready to play with their newest plaything. They needed to relay a message to dumbledore. Le Lis looked down to Lavender Brown and padma patil. Going for one Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw would show that they hold no contempt for either house and will kill everyone they set their sights on. Taking of the charms that held the captive girls still Le Lis threw the first spell wanting to know how vain this girl really was. He threw a simple hair-loss curse that would not have hurt but caused Lavender to scream as if she were under the cruciatus curse. Le Lis and Silver tongue smiled this one was going to be a tongue threw a Conjunctivitus curse at padma trying to gage how much she would scream. Sadly the muffled shrieks did nothing for them so it seemed as if they were going to play with her a little harder. Le Lis threw a Defodio spell at her leg gouging out her femur. That got a loud scream from her. Though it was normally used to dig minerals it could also dig up bone from a leg.  
Silver tongue threw a Densaugeo spell at Lavender and as with the hair it seemed the very thought of having abnormally large teeth caused some kind of pain since she shrieked like a banshee. Getting tired of just throwing around appearance spells at lavender Le Lis threw a Diffindo spell causing large rips to appear in her tongue used the Excelsiosempra spell to send Padma into the air. He flung her left and right causing her to crash into chandeliers and the walls flinging blood into the air and onto the walls from the many cuts she got on the glass panes from the hanging candle(2) Lis turned his attention to the blond haired girl who was trying to crawl away without being seen. Though without a bone in her leg it was very difficult.

Throwing an Expulso spell at in her direction her hand exploded and she collapsed to the ground and ceased her attempt. Le Lis looked over to see that silver tongue and gotten bored with flinging her Padma about and was now throwing the Fiendfyre Curse at her but was switching between the burning curse and the Aguamenti Charm at her. Le Lis yawned and threw the Furnunculus curse at Lavender covering her in hideous boils. Le Lis then threw the Hot-Air Charm at her. Normally it wouldn't do much but warm her up but if your strong it can be a powerful blast of very hot steam able to melt the skin right off the face of a very annoying witch.  
Her shrieks that resonated through the air showed that that is exactly what he did. Using the Levicorpus spell Le Lis hung Lavender upside-down and used the bat-bogey hex to tear her apart. He also threw in the avis spell causing the birds to attack her with the ferocity of rabid starving animals.

He took this time to see that Padmas skin had now taken on a darker color from the many burns and Silver tongue was using a different form of the Aguamenti charm and throwing salt water on the girl causing her to howl in obvious pain. Getting bored Le Lis decided to end it soon and threw a Reductor Curse curse at her causing her body to fall in many pieces. The only thing that Le Lis made sure not to harm was what was left of her head. Looking over to see that Silver tongue had gotten the idea he threw the entrail-expelling curse at her and the two watched as she slowly bleed to death. Le Lis leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"Don't worry princess we'll make sure to giver you back to your sister". Her eyes filled with rage but the Impedimenta that Le Lis threw up after he told her that forbid her from doing anything. He gave her a wave and a smile as her eyes started shutting. Doing a summoning charm the two put the body and its pieces in a box to be delivered to dumbledore.

* * *

Harry walked through the halls heading toward slytherin common room. Reaching the portrait of salazar Slytherin he gave the password and stepped in. None of the Slytherins liked the fact that the Golden boy was given the password but had to be forced with it and tried to attack him everytime he stepped through the door. Though none had succeeded it still irritated him that he had to dodge numerous spells and this time they did not disappoint. After dodging all the hex's Harry made his way up to Dracos room and stepped in after giving the password.  
"I still find it so not fair that each slytherin gets their own room" He said stepping in. Not looking up from his homework Draco replied

"ya well your just going to have to get over it". Harry had walked up behind draco and bent over so his mouth was beside the others ear.  
"Though I do like the fact that you can do such naughty thing and no one will be any wiser." he all but purred. The hand that had been steadily writing slowed and than picked up speed.  
"eh? Draco" this time he did purr and the scratching noises from quill on parchment stopped and a shiver wracked dracos body. Reaching a tongue out Harry slid it against the shell of Draco's ear the tip barely touching the skin. Draco made a noise somewhere between a whine and a groan. Straightening back up with a grin he turned around and sat on the others bed.

"Still don't think its fair." Draco shivered a second time and the scratching noises started again thought it sounded much more faster than before. With a snort Harry leaned his head back and looked at the charmed ceiling. Draco had charmed it to look similar to the one used in the great hall.

"Hmm, I wonder if someone would say anything when you tell them you had Harry Potter in your bed and all you were doing was homework" a brief pause even the scratching noises stopped

"oh well I need to get back to Ron and Hermione their probably wondering where I'm at." Walking over to Draco he noticed how his shoulder were tense. He slid both hands onto the boys neck and allowed his left to continue downward. He slipped over a finely developed chest and taunt stomach and while both were great neither were what he wanted. He continued sliding his hand down he cupped Draco through his slacks and rubbed in a rough motion. He licked dracos ear a second time but a little more roughly blew on it and whispered

"See you later Draco" He removed the hand and walked out the door but not before hearing the rushed sound of a zipper being pulled down.

* * *

Dumbledore and the order of the phoneix were sitting in the office talking about the war and how badly they were doing. The answer. Bad! They had no idea who this Le Lis person was and they now had his newest partner to deal with. They were talking about who this Le Lis person could possibly be when a box dropped from the ceiling. Everyone was tense waiting for what they knew would come next I have a friend and we have taken more,  
and thus twice the tears will pour,

Their screams were fun and the begs a joy,  
a round of applause for out newest toy,  
We will win this war,

can you handle what we have in store

With a sigh dumbledore opened the box. Inside were the remains of Lavender Brown and Pattil. Ms. Pattils legs were broken in odd angles allowing her to fit in the box. From what could be seen a hole was in her stomach and her entrails were laying in the box. Most likely from the entrail-expelling curse. Ms. Brown however was in numerous pieces and was only recognizable by her head. With another sigh dumbledore stood up.

"Call the Patills and the Browns and have them come in tomorrow" He was getting too old for this!

* * *

1.I'm not sure if Neville has blue eyes or not but for this story he does

2. They don't use electricity in the wizarding world so I made it a candelabra type thingie

later,

SoteriusDryke


	12. Chapter 12

this one is redone but i'm having difficulty with fanfiction so it might not look right. I appologize for any difficulties that you may have reading this

warning:sexual acts between harry and draco, some torture but you don't see it.

* * *

Harry snuck past the sleeping painting of some knight or some such thing. Ron had ticked him off in the most usual of ways. He opened his mouth! Even Hermione gave him the "oh your going to get it now" look. Harry had gotten a letter about some woman, Merrywither or something, who had passed and since she was an only child and also had no children or ANY relative, the woman had decided that who to give her wealth to but the Golden boy himself. He had just gotten the letter and Ron, being Ron, had looked over his shoulder, read what the letter had said and proceeded to take his foot and shove it in his mouth.

"What makes you so special that the woman had to give it to you? Your not even that good looking, not like me who's been likened to a prince". Yep those words is what led to the brilliant plan to completely humiliate him in front of the entire school. One that would make his father and godfather smile with pride. He may be on the dark side but family is family. So here he was slinking through the halls dodging many paintings of annoying do-gooders who want to get on the Headmasters good side. However in order to get to Ron he needed to sneak around because Hermione would tell Dumbledore who would come to speak his usual bouts of senile crap and try to get him to stop it and if he said no than the prank would somehow be turned on him and than Dumbledore would come to tell him that karma will punish him for attacking a friend but that say that he should share the wealth the woman gave to him to his friends.  
Since telling Hermione is out he now has to sneak around late at night when he could be having pleasant dreams of tearing Dumbledores head off, shoving lemon drops in his mouth and feeding him to the nearest animals that would tear him to shreds. He especially liked the one where Dumbledore had each limb tied to a werewolf and stretched in four directions until they ripped off but he was getting off track. Where was he now? Oh yes.  
Harry snuck into the Great hall and headed for the Gryfindor house table.  
"Freeze" Looking over Harry saw Mad-eye moody. Moody walked over to Harry

"who are you" his wand pointing at Harrys chest.  
"Harry potter Professor" Moody nodded

"Yes, yes I see that potter what are you doing out here" Moodys eyes were swirling a mile a minute.  
"Ron and I got into a disagrement and he said some things that made me angry professor so I decided to prank him." Harry told the scarred man.  
"Oh and what are you planning to do." Harry nodded "I was going to place the charms to a sticker I got from the muggle world and when we were heading to great hall I was going to charm Ron so that when he sat down the Sticker would stick to his skin but I placed a charm on it so that he wont feel it Professor." Moddy nodded his head

" sounds good, how long will it last?"  
"Even if the sticker is found once it touches Rons skin it will last for three days and not a second longer"  
"non traceable"  
"Yes sir, I placed all the charms I could think of on it"  
"Very Good" with that moody turned to leave "Sir, could you not tell Dumbledore about it. He would make me stop it sir" Harry asked

"I will not . Constant vigilance!" and Moody was gone. With a smile Harry turned back to the table. He got to the section that the three of them normally sat at and stuck the sticker on the bottom. Since the sticker is muggle the charms to detect ill-intent objects will not notice it. Tomorrow was going to be good. Looking down at his watch as he made his way back to the common room he made a correction in his thoughts, today was going to be good

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of his bed. This was it! Ron was in the bathroom after that they would head down for the Great Hall. A smile slipped on Harrys face. He couldn't wait.  
"ahh, that felt good. What's with the smile mate?" Ron asked leaving the bathroom.  
"nothing, it just feels like today is going to be a good day" Harry replied getting up.  
"I hear you mate" and with that the two went down to eat. Hermione had never been one to wait until they were finished getting ready so she left before them. Giving Harry the perfect opportunity to hit Ron with the summoning charm. Raising his arm up a bit more when he was walking he shot the spell out of the wand hiding in his sleeve. The spell hit its mark and Ron as none the wiser. They had made their way to the Great Hall and were going to their tables. Ron to Gryffindor and Harry to Slytherin Since Draco still was not healed. Draco had managed to talk Snape into allowing Harry to not be by his side 24/7 but he still had to eat his meals with his. Snape made it certain that every one would see the golden boy at the slimy snakes table.  
The thoughts that must have crossed the mind of the others. Sitting down next to Draco Harry nodded his head ever so slightly in Rons direction so Draco would know that something would happen soon. Draco gave a nod in reply. Everyone else would guess it to be a terse nod of recognition. Harry began to think about what would be happening in the next few months. He needed to "Die" so he could actively work on killing Dumbledore and in order for that to happen he needed a raid. However when to have the raid and where posed a tough question. He needed people to not question why after Harry Potter dies Le Lis shows up in a rain when he hasn't before. The order has already connected his appearance to that of Le Lis. He needed to call Tom and set everything up. Looking next to himself he had noticed that Draco had tensed. He couldn't see why. Looking around he saw that every thing was in perfect order.

The hufflepuffs were talking quietly amongst themselves, the revenclaws were reading books and the Gryffindores were loud as usual. Nothing seemed amiss. Frowning he was about to lean over to see why Draco was so tense when he realized something. He had his hand on Dracos thigh. He must have moved his hand while he was in thought. Paying close attention to what his hand was doing he noticed that he had been moving his thumb in a circular motion. That was why draco was tense. He slid the hand of Dracos leg and leaned over. He didn't want to cause a problem out in public.

"Sorry" he whispered in Dracos ear. Draco made a low whining noise in the back of his throat and reached out to Harrys hand. He clamped his fingers around Harrys wrist and brought it back to his thigh. Harry continued the circular movement of his thumb and Draco let out a soft sigh . Harry was just about to make a comment when a shriek caught the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.  
Every eye looked over to the Gryfindore table. There was Ron with purple skin and his hair a sickly green color. His eyes were now a vomit yellow his teeth brown and moldy. His body odor had risen to the point that the people around him were now holding their breath and the voice that you could hear coming from his mouth was higher that any female could get theirs. A simple coversation would seem as if he were singing soprano and a flashing 'will swallow for a sickle' sign was over his head. A few seconds of silence could be heard while the sight each person had was processing. All of a sudden laughter boomed throughout the Great Hall. Many of the Gryffingdores were laughing so hard that they were falling off their seats and landing on the ground. The Slytherins were snickering quietly and the Ravenclaws were doing the same except for a few who were laughing loudly. The Hufflepuffs were in the same situation as the Gryffindores as many were already on the ground. Harry felt a hand on his and looked over to see Dracos eyes lit up in mirth.  
"How long will it last?" He whispered "three days" he replied. Draco grinned quickly than dropped it before anyone could see it.

* * *

Le Lis snuck through the forest surrounding hogwarts with silver tongue at his side. They had been looking for their next plaything and had decided to take Mad-eye moody. He was strong, knew a lot of spells and was always on his guard. If they could take down him than order would always be on guard in hopes that they wouldn't be taken and it would cause them to loose sleep and be paranoid on what might be coming their way. Making it easier to take them by suprise latter. They were already overwhelmed with the idea that people were taking their men and they had no information about them. A few minutes later they had made it through the forest and into the field hat surrounded the school. They had to make sure that they were in the shadows and could not be seen.  
They made their way to the school and snuck through one of the secret entrances that being the heir of Gryffindore made him privy to. Le Lis and silver tongue ran through the halls heading for the room the was housing moody. The old man wasn't too bad since he helped Le Lis with the prank, or rather let him off after being caught but the old man was a nuisance and he need to be taken care of. The two made it to the hall and separated from each other, Le Lis went through the front door while Silver tongue made his way to the back hidden entranced.  
"Hello old man, did you want to see me"? Le Lis asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door. Moody stood there with his mouth gapped looking at the person before him. His appearance was that of the person who had been taking their men. He shot off a spell that hit the wall. It sent a message to albus that he was under attack. Reinforcement would be arriving soon he hoped. Le Lis cared not that others would be coming. He would be able to over power the man soon. Throwing spells at each other was rather interesting. The two managed to throw spells at each other and dodge spells coming towards them. Now Le Lis wasn't trying too hard since he knew that silver tongue was waiting for his time to move. However, dark spells with a strong intent let off an aura that would have been able to track him and it would locate him as Harry potter. Seeing silver tongue standing off to the side of moody he shot a stunning spell spell knowing that the old man would dodge it. Silver tongue shot out his own stunning spell that connected with moodys back. Reaching out his awareness he located the order heading down the hall

"their rather slow aren't they" he mumbled to himself. Situating moody in the middle of the room he and silver tongue waited for the order to come to the door banged open and there stood the order of the phoenix. Giving them a smile and a wave the two apparated out of the room. A feat which was impossible even for the great Headmaster. Dumbledor shook with rage while the others gasped in sheer amazement. How did the most paranoid and strongest member of their order, baring the Headmaster, get captured. Some of the newer members shook in fear at what kind of a monster they were up against and others regretted joining the order.

* * *

Le Lis walked through the dark lords chambers. He was having a meeting with his inner members today except severus, who was busy with Dumbledor

"My Lord" he said walking into the main chambers

"Yes my pet" the dark lord said "We have successfully captured mad eye moody".  
Many of the inner circle members gasped in though that they had gotten one of the strongest wizards in the order. Many were over joyed at the thought they were making it to the top with the help of le Lis. The dark lord nodded his head

"Good". Le Lis nodded and backed out

* * *

Harry walked out of the Gryffindor common room and snuck down the halls. He had gotten word that Draco was healed. So he had decided to go see him. As he neared the Slytherin common room he opened the secret entrance and made his way for the hall that would bring him to the prefect room. Draco was really supposed to be head boy but since the the headmaster choose who it was there hadn't been a slytherin one in years. Harry walked in the room and sat down on the bed. Draco was at his desk writing

"Why is it that every time I come in here you are writing something?" he asked putting his arms behind his head.  
"Because I have things to do other than torture people"  
"I don't JUST do that you know a lot of time I get information from them as well besides there are things you could be doing that are way better than stroking your pen" he said making his voice purr. A shiver wracked Dracos body that sent a smile to Harrys face. He so loved innuendos.  
"Why do you always come in here and bother me. There are things I'd rather be doing than have you annoy me". draco shouted.  
"I concur" Harry stood up and walked over to tense blonde. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and latched him mouth on his neck. Draco let out a moan and let his head fall to the side allowing Harry a better access to his neck. Harry reached around and grabbed draco by the waist and pulled him towards the bed. With his mouth still latched and sucking he layed the blond down and crawled behind him. He released his mouth to see the mark he had made on his neck. Using his hand he turned the blondes head towards him and leaned in to kiss him. Though he was feared by a lot of people he didn't want to be feared by Draco so he pause waiting for draco to give any sign that he wanted to stop. The blonde showed no sign so Harry leaned the rest of the way in. The feel of their lips touching must have done something to Draco. The blonde let out a long moan and threw his arms around harry's neck. Harry snaked his hand across Dracos lean stomach and down his hips. He allowed his hand to ghost around his crotch but never touching. Draco eager for touch it seems thrusted his hips wanting some friction. Fearing that such a touch would have been unwanted Harry was eager to give Draco just what he wanted. Harry thrust his hips grinding against Dracos ass at the same time that his hand began to stroke him through the fabric of his pants.  
A low moan left dracos mouth and he began to move his hips against Harry's. Harry slipped his hand into the blondes slacks and gripped him firm in his hand. Draco gasped and threw his head back his body stilling for a moment. Harry began to move his hand stroking his cock stilling for a moment to rub his finger over the head and slid his thumb nail over the slit. Harry felt the blond began to tense and he began to move his hand faster loving the whimpers and gasps of his name that escaped Dracos mouth. All to soon Draco was shuddering his release on Harrys hand. Draco collapsed against Harry and burried his head into the crook of Harry neck. Draco it seemed was very cuddly after an orgasm. Harry slid his arms around the blonds waist and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Le Lis entered the Dark Lords castle and began to head for the rooms holding Moody. This one he was going to let silver play with by himself. Le Lis entered the room to find Silver tongue already waiting for him. Le Lis Walked over to a chair and sat down. He was waiting for Silver tongue to get started. Silver tongue pulled out a knife and walked over to where moody was tied on the floor. Silver tongue ran the tip of his knife along moody's skin. He used to side of his knife to raise the skin along the cut. Using the knife he slowly began to pluck large section of skin off moodys body. Though the man was in a body bind he could still use his mouth and he was rather proud of the man for not screaming out. However he was even more proud of Silver tongue for not getting sick for doing this. The first time he had tortured some one he had gotten sick and though he had not thrown up he had cut it quite close. Within the hour Silver tongue had managed to slice off every inch of skin from the mans body. The only time Moddy and let out a sound was when Silver tongue had sliced of the skin around the mans penis. Setting his things down Silver tongue turned to look at Le Lis. Le Lis smiled and walked over to Silver tongue.  
"You did good" He said to the other. The two walked over to the door and left to find the dark lord. They entered the dark lords chambers and came to the Dark lord and his inner circle members.  
"Moody is not dead yet but he is dying as we speak" Le Lis said. The dark lord nodded.  
"Very well send his remains to the old man via portkey right before attack hogsmead" Voldemort said. Le Lis nodded and turned to leave. Stopping he turned back.  
"Severus I need you to come with me" He said. Severus nodded his head and made to follow him. Severus was rather upset. He had gone for so long without being called by the assassin that he figured that the man had forgotten that he even existed however it seemed his time had ended. Severus returned to his thoughts just as they entered the room. It took all severus had to not vomit all over everything. The blood was every where and bits of what he assumed was flesh ,by looking at the body, scattered the floor. Le lis tossed a port key on the mans body and turned to look at severus.  
"I have no more need for you so I decided that I would give you to Silver tongue as a present." Severus' face was stuck in a position of fear. Silver tongue was not the sanest looking of people and he was afraid that it would be worse than being a slave for Le Lis. Le lis nodded

"Great so now you know" Le Lis turned and left the room and went back to the dark lord.  
"Every thing has been done" He told the darklord. Voldemort stood up.  
"Today we will have a raid on Hogsmead" the inner circle screamed in cheer. They donned their cloaks and masks. Severus and Silver tongue showed up. Severus was having a hard time breathing and Le Lis could see a glimpse of a tent forming in the mans pants just before the man covered himself up with his cloak. The dark lord left the room with his followers.

* * *

The order were having a meeting and a voice rang from the sky almost as if it were children singing a merry decided to come for a visit we decided to come to play we were told to bring you a present so we brought one for you today A loud bang erupted from all around and Mad eye moody fell from the sky and landed on the desk of the head master. Screams fell from the lips of many that were so loud you almost couldn't hear the explosion coming from a distance. Dumbledore ran over to a window to see fire rising from the town across the lake. "Hogsmead is under attack" He shouted. The others leapt into action racing for the door preparing to save countless lives. The order of the phoenix reached hogsmead and began to fight off the death eaters. However seeing as these were the inner circle most of the order were being taken down one right after another. From where dumbledore stood fighting off deatheaters he could see two members with masks on and both of them matched the description that severus gave him about Le Lis and Silver tongue. Dumbledor quickly made his way in that direction. Le Lis saw the old man heading towards him. Le Lis quickly brought up his wand and shot a spell at Dumbledor. For what seemed like hours but was really a few minutes the two fought. Off in the distance Le Lis saw the dark mark in the sky. Seeing their cue to leave Le Lis throw a last spell at Dumbledore before apparating himself to safety.

* * *

Later,

SoteriusDryke


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry for not doing this for such a long time, All your reviews helped me find my muse again. so think all who sent me reviews

I did a spell check but i dont think it did very well so if you find any problems tell me about it and i will fix it.

warnings: as per usual sexual acts between Draco and Harry and a new couple at the end of this chapter. There is no torture but there is death of many people in this one. most have no names

* * *

Harry was planning. This was his first date with Draco and he wanted it to be a good date. He really wanted Draco to be happy on his date. As much as he was a killer who got a thrill from the pain of others he really wanted this date to go right. Draco drew somethinf out of him that he wanted really badly but he didnt know what that was. All he knew was his desire to hold Draco close and that frightened him very much. After sneeking out and finding information on places in England that he thought that Draco might enjoy seeing, since they were known in the wizarding world Harry thought that it was better if they went out of the wizard world. Harry had planned a place that was one of England's most renowned place to go to for fun and a bit of sight seeing and from the brochure he had it was quite romantic as well. Many goods reviews about that place made him think that Draco might like it there.

* * *

After sneaking out Harry and Draco made it out to England. The first place that Harry took Draco was an icecream Shoppe(1). It might not be as amazing as the ones they had in the wizarding world but it was new to Draco and that was all that mattered. After that They went to the one placer that Harry had studied meticulously. The London Eye. The Ferris wheel was quite big and the two of them felt very small compared to it. The fee to get on it was quite expensive but the view was quite spectacular and the view of London wasn't to bad either Harry surmised looking out the window having difficulty tearing his eyes away from the sight before him. Draco was acting like anything but a malfoy. Lucius would have had a fit if he saw the way his heir was acting.  
Draco was shifting from foot to foot looking over the buildings that could be seen from the compartment that they were in. A huge smile was on his face lighting up his eyes and his entire face. If that wasn't the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen the round pert bottom a few feet from his face certainly was. He wondered if Draco was doing that on purpose. Draco looked over at him and Harry quickly looked at his face hoping that Draco hadn't noticed his lack of attention.  
"My face is up here Harry" Draco said with his smirk. Harry grinned at him.  
"I know where it is Draco, and as beautiful as it it I can't help but admire your bottom. It really is supple looking Draco. Mind if I have a taste?" The blush that Harry received was well worth it. Not even his bottom was as cute as a blushing Draco. Harry Stood up and walked over to Draco.  
"You know were all alone and I have yet to hear you moan my name in a while" Harry said. Draco turned to look at him.  
"It was only a few days ago Harry, can't you keep your hands to yourself"  
"Not when it concerns you My Dragon" Harry purred into Dracos ear. Draco gave a low moan though Harry figured that it had something to do with what his hand was doing more than the words he had said. Giving a gentle squeeze was enough for Draco to dive it all up and began thrusting into his hand. They continued for a little while longer until Harry had to stop as they were nearing the end of the ride. A cute little whine from Draco almost had Harry saying that they should forget about the others and just tackle Draco to the floor and continuing what they had started. Harry used all of his control to the two of them off of the Ferris wheel. Draco was always adorable and was even more so when he was very very horny. He kept both arms around Harrys and kept using the back of Harry's hand to rub against himself. He also kept nuzzling Harry's shoulder and purring. Completely adorable. Many eyes looked there way as they walked but Harry paid them no mind. They would soon realize their unworthiness when the dark lord took over the world and saw how week they truly were.

* * *

Harry was having fun he had been doing pranks all week to get people to become paranoid and his fun had nothing to do with it. This had to have been his most ingenious plan of all times. It caused problems and got rid of his frustrations. Ron and Hermione had started to pay more attention to him and where he went so he was having problems getting away from them to spend time with his Draco, which upset him greatly. The first he had done as a prank was set over one hundred water balloons to fall in ten different places' and it had been placed in the areas that had the most activity unfortunately he didn't have much time for himself to actually play with people. He would have to wait till he actually managed to have long periods of time for himself instead of the short spans he got to throw around one he had set up was for all of the girls of hufflepuff to wake up with all their hair removed and find it molded to look like a little doll with nails pierced right through its hearts. Another was balls that were hidden that had to fly around males and hit them in their most precious jewels. Ron had fallen victim to that one that even had Hermione hiding her giggles so she didn't embarrass him. Dean and seamus it seemed did not think the same way.

Eventually he moved on to other things that caused more harm. He made the floor fall out from underneath some people and that ended in their death or extreme pain. After the first one aurors could be seen coming down some of the halls checking them to make sure that nothing else would happen. After they were through they would leave only to come back a few days later to a new cave in. He placed snakes in some beds where they would bite the person and they would end up being rushed to the infirmary. Some poor unfortunate soles didn't have the time and died before they could make it to the infirmary. The one that he had decided to do next was going to be his second biggest.

Harry snuck past some of the sleeping paintings under his cloak.  
'Wonder if Dumbledore thought of this when he have me the cloak.'he thought with a smirk 'use it well indeed'. Harry walked into the great hall and gently removed on of the stones on the side of the wall by the ravenclaw table and placed one of the three items he had brought with him. The next destination was the library. Snickering he placed it by the head desk. Its a shame that she will die along with the destruction of the books. I would have liked to see her wallow in self piety when the books were destroyed' he thought with vindictive smile 'would serve the bitch right'. Memories of the woman running into the room screaming about how he could be so cruel to the most precious things on earth. He was very close to asking "myself?". However the torture his ear would get after hermione yelled in it for hours was so not worth it. The third one had him sneaking out of the castle and straight for Hagrids hut. Now the time everything would go Hagrid would be in the castle with every one else however he had meant for this to cause mayhem as almost everyone liked Hagrid. So this would do a lot of damage to the spirit. After hiding it under the table. A place where Hagrid would never be able to see it with his stature and a mild sleeping drug hidden in the dogs water everything was set for tomorrow.

If truth be told Harry was anticipating this very much. He was excited to see how things would work out when everything went off. He acted as normal as he did every day. Hermione was able to figure out that the prank from earlier was Harry by the fact that he was very happy that morning. However Hermione had agreed that it was fine as it hadn't done physical damage to Ron but did talk his ear off about the vulgar words he had had flashing above Rons head. However that had been it Harry walked over to the Gryfindor table and sat down with Ron and Hermione. He wished that he would still be able to sit with Draco. While they couldn't talk he could still have his hand on Dracos leg and there was no leg that he wanted his hand to be on at this table. Just as he finished that thought the first one went off. A loud boom shook the ground and everyone looked to ceiling to await the falling body. After a while nothing happened and everyone started to calm down. That is until Hagrid ran into the room his clothing ripped and his skin burnt. Harry had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Hagrid wasn't in the Great Hall.

"My Cabin just exploded" He yelled. Eyes turned to look out the windows that lined the wall near the Ravenclaw table. A few even jumped up to look at the burning hut. Just as the children were trying to look out the window the third one went Within seconds a house elf popped in telling the headmaster something that no one could hear. Dumbledor,looking grave, stood up "I'm afraid that our Librarian madam pince has been attacked the library will be shut down due to the damage". he said. Just as dumbledore was about to open his mouth again the third one went off. A loud boom erupted as did screaming and shouts. The teachers all jumped up running to the corner of the Great Hall that had masses of burning bodies the was the cause of the bombthat harry had placed.  
"Silence" Every mouth shut as dumbledors voice roared "I want everyone to return to their dormitories at once". Every one got up and headed for the door.  
"Is there anything I can do professor" Harry asked Dumbledore "No my boy it is to bad for one so young to see" he said forlornly. Harry nodded his head in mock understanding.  
"of course" he said turning and walking up to where Hermione and Ron stood waiting.  
"Who do you thing could have done this" Hermione whispered "I have no clue" Harry replied looking at the tears sliding down many a many faces.

* * *

A few week of quite followed the explosion. The final and biggest one was set to come. This however was not going to be done by just himself. This one was going to be helped by all of the deatheaters and it was planed for today. Later they would be going out for Hogsmead weekend and the death eaters would attack and cause many problems and heart break.  
"Harry hurry up" Hermione yelled to the unmoving Harry Potter.  
"Sorry, mione" Harry said "I just have a bad feeling".

Hermione just shook her head.  
"Trust me Harry Dumbledore is all knowing he wouldn't allow something to go bad" Hermiones trust in the man was very upsetting and he hated how the man managed to destroy man people. Perhaps they would be able to erase Hermiones memory and tell her that she followed the dark side along with a slew of new false memories. Though Harry figure Voldemort would not like a mudblood being in his sect, even if her memory really was changed. Harry, Ron and hermione left the castle and went to Hogsmead. The plan was to go around for a few hours than head back to Hogwarts to flay around while Hermione read the new books she was going to get there. However none of them knew that there was a plan that was going to tear up their day.  
With many smaller pops the plan had begun. The trio pulled out their wands and began to fight off the Deatheaters. He had to make this look realistic. Other pops showed the entrance of the order and Dumbledore. Attacks led along the shore that separated Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Slowly the order was being pushed back and that's when they struck. A faceless Deatheater grabbed him Harry struggled and pretended to have a problem and tried to fight back. His wand was ripped from his hand and tossed to another Deatheater nearby. From the insane giggling Harry figured that it was belletrix.

A look of horror crossed almost all of the faces of those present and the fighting slowed to a stop. All looked over to the captured Harry potter. Before Dumbledore could open him mouth to shoot off a spell the Deatheater holding him apparated taking him with them. The Deatheater held him and led him through the back door and straight for the room that his memory told him was The Darklords room. No Deatheater knew who he was so the Deatheater held him at wand point the entire time. Brief giggling told him that Bellatrix followed behind holding his wand. The Deatheater knocked on the door.

"Enter" Toms voice was always deep and if he didn't like his subs he might have shivered. However the Deatheater behind him didn't have the strength that Harry obviously had and shivered and the demanding voice. "Put the wand on the table over there Bellatrix" Voldemort commanded. Belletrix did as commanded and left when she was told. A frown flickered over her face.  
"But My Lord I wanted to watch you torture the Potter boy" she simpered in what Harry guessed was supposed to be a sexy voice.  
Ginney had used it on him and had heard Lavender use it on Ron. He never understood why they used such a voice. It made them sound retarded. 'Maybe they were' Harry mussed. That would explain why Hermione followed Dumbledore like she did. meh what did it matter. He was gay.  
"You will not be in here Belletrix not leave before I allow the new recruits punish you" Belletrix hastily spun around and practicaly ran from the room. After the door had shut Voldemort had The Deatheater release him. Harry walked straight over to his wand and picked it up. The Deatheater tensed up looking over at his lord.  
"Lucius remove your mask" You could see the hesitation in the Deatheaters movements as he removed his mask. "So you didn't tell him" Harry asked picking up the book than held his mask, back to the two wizards.  
"He did not need to know" Harry dropped his cloak after placing his mask on his face. Harry had put on his Le Lis outfit this morning before putting on his cloak. Turning around and letting the two see him Lucius let out a gasp and sunk to the ground.  
"I apologize for my rough treatment My young Lord" Lucius said.  
"Do not worry you had no idea who I was"Le lis said hiding his wand up his sleeve.  
"My lord" Le Lis said "Lucius did such a good job I think that you should reward him". Voldemort nodded his head. Le lis left Lord Voldemorts room leaving behind a very smug Dark Lord and and a happy blond sitting on said dark lords lap purring away(2).

Dumbledore passed in his office. The main members of his order stood around while Ron and Hermione sat in the chairs. Dumbledore cursed his luck.  
"are you sure you had no knowledge of the attack" Dumbledore asked his spy.  
"No, I had not been told anything about it" snape said. Dumbledore was fuming. What good did having a spy give him if he got nothing from it. Snapes arm burned and he nodded to Dumbeledore turning to leave.  
"Try to get as much information as you can". Dumbledore called out to him. This was not good. 'Things were getting worse and worse' Dumbledore thought slumping in his seat

* * *

Le Lis sat in his own room at Slytherin mannor(3) thumbing through the books that Tom had given him. Silver tongue was still at school trying to get information from some people as the quite and shy Neville Longbottom. All was quite as it was fairly late at night when a huge boom shook the castle. Le Lis jumped up and after grabbing his mask ran out the room heading fro where the noise came from. Getting there he saw many Deatheaters fighting of what Le Lis could only see as one man. One very angry man or rather one very angry werewolf. Le Lis shot a stunner at the man and he fell to the ground. He stilled the Deatheaters before they were able to kill the defenseless man.  
"Grab him and take him to the main chambers" he called out. He felt the aura of The Dark lord within the confounds of the main chambers where the meeting were held. Once they had the man moved to the room and the Deatheaters were out Le Lis unstuned the man. As soon as the man was awake he jumped up and began demanding.  
"Where is my godson" Remus shouted at the two men."I want him now!"  
"and what would you do to him if he were found" Le Lis asked the werewolf.  
"Keep him safe and away from you" Remus snarled. Le Lis nodded and turned his head. The two began to speak in the language spoken only by the snakes. Hopefully Remus wouldn't be able to tell it's him by the abitlity.  
~"What do you think?"~ Le Lis asked looking over at the other.  
~" I would like to go through his mind to see if he would be good for our side. If he didn't tell anyone that he was coming here than he would be a great spy if he is trust worthy"~. Le Lis nodded his head. That made sense. Voldemort immediately started going through Remus' head. Figuring out if he would be a good ally. After a good 10 minutes Remus slumped to the ground. Looking over at Voldemort the man nodded his head. "He's good. I going back to sleep. I want you to get everything straightened out" Voldemort said. Le Lis nodded and turned back to the man on the floor. Le Lis crouched by Remus and sat down by him.  
"Moony" Le Lis said after he arranged himself. Remus' head shot up and looked at the masked man.  
"Harry?" The mans voice was barely above a whisper as if he feared speaking up would wake him if this was a dream. Le Lis reached up and pulled the mask off revealing the face of Harry potter. Remus shot up and threw his arms around Harrys neck.

"Harry I thought that you were dead" as if finally understanding the dexterity of the situation remus released Harry and sat down looking at him.  
"What going on?" Remus asked. "I joined the dark side" Harry replied "Why" that question opened a few hours of conversation and story telling that filled Remus in on everything that had led him up to this point. The whole time Remus was quite. His eyes would grow comically wide or growl under his breath while Harry was speaking but that was his only reaction. At the end Harry sat there waiting for Remus to respond to what he had told him. Remus jumped up and began to stomp his feet.  
"I can't believe this. How could Dumbledore do this? I trusted him, I believed him when he said that you were fine and your friends. How could they betray you like this? This is horrible". Harry was quite while Remus was stomping around and shouting obscenities about the people that had lied and tricked Harry. As dark as Harry was he still loved his parents very much and was happy that his last connection to them was still there. After Remus settle down Harry jumped up.  
"I'm going to go get a room set up for you while you settle down and get some air from your little temper tantrum" Before Remus could say anything about it Harry was off. Reamus was in a dark room alone ,well he thought he was along, thinking.  
"Interesting" Reamus jumped around and reached for his wand only to remember that vol...you-know-who had never given it back. Reamus stepped back so that he would be able to run if need be. A man walked out of the shadows and Reamus would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact this was an unknown person however cute he was. The man was well built and Remus was sure he could use the mans stomach to wash his clothes with. He gave new meaning to washboard abs. He wondered what the rest of his body looked like. Remus caught himself before he could began to drule. However it seemed as if the man understood what had been going on in his mind.  
"Think i'm good looking Remus?" The other asked. This man knew him name but he had no idea who he was.  
"well I'm no surprised you think I'm good looking since I am but I don't ever remember you being this delicious looking before. hmm How could I have missed this" The man continued. The whole while he had been talking the man had been walking closer to remus and Remus had been walking backwards. Before long Remus was between a hard spot and a rock literally ,well a hard body and a piece of stone furniture. The man leaned forward and began to snuffle at Reams' neck.  
"Hmm you smell very good. May I have a little taste?" the man asked. Before Remus could finish a thought the man began to lick Remus's neck growling the entire time. Hands reached around Remus' body grabbing his butt and pressing their bodies together. The licking had turned to vigorous sucking and Remus was having a hard time not moaning.  
"Fenrir what are you doing"Harry shouted. Fenrir? as in that Fenrir?  
"(4)apologies my lord but I couldn't keep my hands to my self he tastes so good" and with those words Fenrir continued only he was grinding their two pelvis' together. A stinging hex aimed at Fenrirs backside allowed Remus to move. A whine left Fenrirs lips when his treat had been stolen from him. Remus had run around and hid behind Harry trying to keep a good distance between Remus and himself.  
"Lets go" Harry said as he turned around to take Remus to his room. With his better than humans hearing Remus heard Fenrir whisper a low growled word Mine!

* * *

1-This is spelled correctly 2- while I was typing I watched my new kitten chase a fly around my room and after catching and eating it curled next to me purring in satisfaction so I had to add a purring Lucius.  
3-I can't remember if I made it the riddle manor or the slytherin manor and I can't access that chapter at this moment 4-Fenrir being a wolf is able to tell that Le Lis was Harry immediately and Remus was too upset to think so he didn't think

Later,  
SoteriusDryke


	14. Chapter 14

OK, well this is it. I had intended to make it 15 chapters long but i could only think of the battle and a few other small things to put in chapteer 15 so i just threw the two together and made it a 14 chapter only story.

warnings- there is death, torture and one sex scene and some sucking scenes

* * *

The plans were coming along quite nicely. Everything was nearly set for the final battle. With everyone thinking that their savior was dead the moral of the light side was falling fast and Dumbledore was having a hard time getting the people to fight for him without their savior by his side. The opposite could be said about the dark however. With the death of the boy-who-lived the death eaters were very happy and Bellatrix was in A very good mood. As a whole everything was going perfectly.  
Le Lis walked the halls of the dark lords home. He loved being able to freely walk about doing what he loved. The only down side was the he couldn't see his draco. That would have to wait until the war was won and dumbledore dead. Justin finch-fletchley, terry boot, parvati patil,cormac McLaggen,and zacharias smith had been taken from hogwarts grounds during the raid. They were going to be used as playthings for the deatheaters was rather joyful about the torture they would undergo. Most of the five taken had irritated him and he would make sure that he was a spectator to each of their deaths. He was giddy at the thought.  
Le lis entered the door to the Dark Lords study.  
"My Lord I have come just as you have asked" He said to the man behind the desk.  
"Good, I need you to go down to the dungeons and deal with some stow a ways. It seem that two students grabbed a hold of one of my newer followers and they apparated with him. However it caused the man to become disorientated and they only managed to make it to the front yard. The two hid with the intention of doing harm at a later date seeing as they were Gryffindors but they were found by Fenrir when I forced him from molesting your uncle(Remus for all who don't understand) and actually do some work. I need you to see who they are and how much damage they have caused" The dark lord said not even looking up from the papers he was reading.  
"Ofcorse my lord" Le Lis said leaving the room. Le Lis made his way down to the dungeons to deal with the two problems. Le Lis threw open the door and stormed into the dungeons reminisce of severus snape. After asking the cell of the two he walked down the dark and damp path lit only by sparse lamps. He came upon the cell and looked in and got quite a shock. Sitting in the very back of the cell was Fred and George weasly. Neither looked very good. One had blood on his head and the other was craddling his arm to his chest. Both looked up at him when he stopped before their cell. He could see the fear and defeat in their eyes badly hidden behind their anger and hatred. He grabbed the two and pulled them out and dragged them to a interrogation room. He wanted them to see his face before he killed them. He wanted to see their pain when they realised that the war had been won for a very long time they just didn't know it yet. He wanted to do it to everyone. Cause them all pain. After he closed the door of the room he stuck them to their chair.  
Both looked at him attempting to show no fear. Le Lis pulled off his mask showing them the face of Harry Potter. The silence was thick in the room. After a few minutes the two started trying to struggle out of their seats.  
"Harry" they both yelled. The relief on their face was evident.  
"You alive" the one on the right said a smile on his face. They both started trying to get up again and Harry(Calling him Harry when his mask is off) looked and them confused. "You don't hate me? Or are angry at me?" Harry asked them.  
"Why would we hate you your out brother" one of them said "because I betrayed you" Harry practically twins looked at each other.  
"oh ya there is that" they both said.  
"what do you suppose we do to him gred?"  
"perhaps make him wear a dress umbridge would like forge". The two nodded their head. "Thats what we'll do than" and they both looked over at the stunned Harry potter.  
"now than Harry unstick us so we can punish you"Harry shook his head "I can't do that guys this is a war" He put his mask back on and became El Lis once again. He pulled the two down to The dark lords study to have their minds checked for malicious thought, well towards them.  
"My lord I have brought the two that snuck in. They seem to not be entirely light as one may have thought previously" Le Lis said. The Dark lord looked up from his paper work at his assassin.  
"Right bring them in" he said. When Le Lis brought them in the dark lords eyebrow rose when he caught a glimpse of red hair and freckles. Weaslys? After checking their mind he deduced that they defiantly were not light. The boys had sinister thoughts about practically everyone except Harry Potter. Their minds were rather frightening. They were right up there with belletrix in that department. They were loyal thought and he held no fear of them leaving or betraying him. As long as Harry Potter was on his side so were they.

* * *

The twins were great help. The told all they knew about the light and all the things that they had done within the order. Voldemort was in a very good mood because of that. He had made them death eaters but they were forbidden from taking off their mask. The twins and silver tongue and le Lis were sitting in Le Lis room talking when a knock on the door silenced them.  
"Enter" Le Lis called. Severus opened the door and walked in.  
"Our Lord would like to speak with all of you". The group got to their feet and followed Seaverus to There Dark Lords Office. The Group sat in the chairs that the Dark Lord pointed to as they entered.  
"I need my most loyal to work together." The dark Lord Said as Lucius and belatrix entered the room and sat in the remaining chairs."I have a huge plan that will allow us to enter Hogwarts and I need all of you to work together. So with that said I would like for Le Lis, silver tongue and the two others to take off their masks."Fred and George pulled off their masks first because they were the newest members. Belatrix gasped but that was the most supprise shown of the three. Lucius and Severus eyes widened a little bit. Next was Silver Tongue. It took a moment for the recognition to appear on Severus face but when it did he jumped and pulled his wand but he was smart enough to not fire a spell.  
"My Lord" He said looking to where the Dark Lord sat.  
"Put your and down Severus, There is nothing to fear." Voldemort said. Severus did put his want away and he did sit down but he did not relax at all. Severus Snape was coiled and tight as a spring.  
"Why Longbottom My Lord" Lucius asked his lips set in a thin line and his brows drawn together. "Le Lis brought him" The dark Lord said as if it answered everything. They all looked over to Le Lis and watched as he raised his hands to remove his mask. The reaction that occurred about his identity was higher than the reaction to the others. All three jumped from their seats and pulled out their wand.  
"What's ickle potty doing here" Belatrix shouted, Her eyes widened as if realizing something"He's trying to assassinate you My Lord". A crazy smile appeared on her face at the same time that her eyes got wide. The four who had just removed their masks began laughing. She looked ridicules with that pose and the words that spewed out of her mouth just added to the hilariousness. To Think that they were trying to assassinate the Dark Lord even though he knew who they were. A spell flew pass Belatrix lips and headed straight towards Harry. He stopped laughing and in an instant had belatrix on the ground with the most painfully of curses. He held it for a minute before he let up. "Still think I'm trying to assassinate Voldemort?" He asked looking at Belatrix and that up at the other two. Both Lucius and Severus put their wands away real fast and sat down. Both knew what Le Lis could do and neither wanted to be on the end of his wrath. Severus didn't know what was worse. Being a slave for James Potters son for a few weeks or having sucked Neville Longbottom off many times. Both thoughts made his wince at the pain of his shattered pride. Harry smirked at the wince that srverus was not able to hide. He raised an eyebrow at Silver Tongue and received a nod. The plan was set, if Severus snape thought his pride was battered now just wait until after they were through with him.

* * *

Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, Silver Tongue and Le Lis were heading towards the grand ball room. The Ball Room was never actually used for balls room was mainly used for mass torturing sessions, which is exactly where the five were heading. The floor was actually stained red with the amount of blood that was spilled on it from the years of use. They entered the room and looked at the five people being held on the ground with a sticking was one for each of them to play with.  
(I absolutely suck at writing torturing sessions using magic so I'm going to focus on Le Lis' without magic and do a brief glimps at the others with magic)

Lis Lis preferred using his hands when torturing someone. It felt a lot more personal that just standing a few feet away from them not getting any of their blood on them. He liked it messy. Le Lis reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. And walked over to Zacharias Smith. Out of all the ones captured he was the one that Le Lis hated most. With Smith still bound Le Lis began to undress him until he was completely necked. It was not the greatest sight and Le Lis felt himself become sick looking at a bare bottomed Zacharias Smith. He walked over to smith and sunk to the ground beside him. He took the knife and slowly ran it along smiths penis(If you are male you might want to skip this part). Le Lis put a little more pressure and ran it down his penis again this time drawing blood. He took the knife and began to strip off the skin of his penis. He worked slowly taking off small section at a time. While he was doing this he took a moment to look at the others with their prey.  
Silver Tongue had taken justin finch-fletchley and was now using the leviatation spell to throw Justin into the walls a couple of times and than letting him go and hit the ground only to levitate him again and start all over. Severus had Terry Boot hanging upside-down with a pit of fire beneath him. Terry had do a situp to keep himself from the fire but soon his back would get hot and would have to whip down real fast and arch his back bringing the back of his head near his butt, however his stomach would get hot and that he would have to whip down again and go to his original position(1).Bellatrix had Parvati Patil on the ground screaming. The woman had no finesse. The first thing she had done was hit the girl with a crucio. All she was doing was throwing a lot of pain spells at the girl with little to no plan. Le Lis shook his head at the lack of decorum the woman had. At least Lucius had decorum in how to torture someone even if he just had a lot of stones chasing the boy around the room beating the crap out of him. It was sort of funny watching how McLaggen ran around fighting of the rocks only to fall to the ground and struggle to get up and escape. He was rather glad McLaggen was getting beaten fairly hard. If smith Haddam been here McLaggen would have been the one on the ground having his penis skinned.  
Le Lis turned to look at smith to see haw he was holding up. It was obvious that if the silencing charm had been taken off he would have been screaming out in pain and would have been begging for his release or even his death. After his masterpiece had been taken care of he flipped smith over roughly making sure to hit his penis on the ground and turned his attention to Smiths back side. All throughout school he had said that smith was and arse and an ass. He was going to use these two to cause him the most amount of pain. Using the knife he sliced thin strips into the flesh of his cheeks and a circle and the hole. Using a paddle ,that he pilled out of his robe and resized, he began to spank Smith as hard and he could. After a few smacks he pulled back and added a few more ten minutes the skin on Smith arse had been fully removed. Le Lis flipped him over and leaned over him. He reached up and look off his mask and looked Smith straight in the eye. Smiths eyes widened as he realized who it was that was torturing him. Leaning down even more and getting close to his ear Le Lis whispered.  
"Always said you were dick and an arse" As soon as the look of horror entered Smiths eyes Le Lis smiled and threw an entrails-expelling cures at him and walked away the smile never leaving his face. Le Lis looked over to the others and saw that they were just finishing up. Le Lis threw the paddle into a fire place as he entered his room and placed a brand new one into his pocket and waited for Silver Tongue to find him.

* * *

Once Silver Tongue had found him the two went looking for Severus. They needed to pay him back for the treatment he had given him. Le Lis only wanted to cause his pride to shatter more and he would be fine and with Severus being bound to Silver Tongue he had his whole life to get back at Severus. The two found Severus in his room reading. As soon as the two walked in Severus' face went pale...paler. He knew his time had come and was expecting to have dinner with death tonight.  
"Hello Severus" Le Lis said. The two took off their masks and set them aside. They were coming to him as Harry and Neville. Two people who owed him dues. Severus set his book to the side and and stood. He had made this vow before and was still going to lead by it. He was going to do whatever he needed to cause his death to be as pain less as possible.  
"Take off your clothes" Harry demanded. Severus had a flashback of the torturing session with Smith and he stopped breathing for a few seconds. He knew that this was going to be pain full. Slowly Severus stripped until he was only wearing his skin. "lean over the bed" Harry said. Severus almost stilled. Sure he had been forced to suck of Silver Tongue,he refused to call him neville, but he hadn't believe that they were planning to rape him. Gritting his teeth he leaned over the bed and waited for the sound of a zipper or of rustling clothes. He heard nothing and was waiting for his punishment when he felt a stinging pain on his backside. Looking behind him he found Harry spanking him with a wooden paddle. Mortified but not stupid enough to tall him to stop Severus turned his head and bared the pain. After what felt like hours Harry finished and set the wooden paddle down. Crawling up the bed towards Severus face he sat down. Looking at the man he said "I don't hate you nor do I wish you death. I just wanted you to feel the pain that you caused me all these years, Severus Tobias Snape son of a wife and child beater." The last part was to show snape just what it was that caused him so much pain. Sure he had joined his enemy but he loved his parents very much and hearing insults about how his father was cruel caused him a lot of pain.

sucking scene!

Neville crawled up the bed and sat where Harry had sat before he left. He looked over at Severus and watched as the man realized what his punishment was for. The realization that Harry was not angry at Severus for the things that he had said about him but the words Severus had spoken about his father. Neville ran his hands through Severus hair a few time before the man looked at him. Severus looked at him "are you going to punish me too?" Neville looked at the man and smiled.  
"nope" and just as Severus was starting to relax Neville finished "you belong to me so i don't have to punish you since I get to command you to do things you don't want to do, which reminds me." The smile turned into a smirk as he continued to look at Severus. Neville leaned down to Severus face.  
"suck me off". Neville scooted in front of Severus so that his crotch was a lined with his face. Severus face got a bit red.  
"you'd think that you would no longer blush after you had done this before" Neville said. The blush darkened.  
"I didn't think of you was a student back then so now its completely worse" Neville hummed and ran his fingers through Severus hair again and gave a little tug. Severus got the message and lowered his head. From previous times Severus knew that Neville preferred that severus do a little bit of foreplay before starting.(you can skip this section if you are uncomfortable) Severus nuzzled his face against nevilles straining erection a few time before he licked him through his pants. Severus refused to admit that his own erection twitched at the deep moan the neville released. Severus reached up and undid nevilles pants and reached inside to grab onto his cock. He pulled it out and nuzzled it once more before sticking it into his mouth. He sucked and slurped bobbing his head all the while listening to nevilles breath hitch everytime he bobbed his head.  
""neville moaned out grasping Severus hair. Severes told himself that moving his head faster was and answer to nevilles command since his life was in the others hands and not because he wanted to. Neville was soon mumbling incoherent words as he approached his climax. His hands tightened in Severus hair as he shouted and released his seed. Neville leaned back to catch his breath before sitting back up. He shoved Severus backwards and crawled toward him and began to rub his hands along his erection. "do you want me to take care of that for you?" Severus had to force himself from nodding like an over exciting child. He was still a virgin since no one wanted the greasy dungeon bat and he didn't really know why sex was seen as such a great thing, but the pain he was feeling was causing him to become lightheaded and ,with the reaction that he had received from neville, being sucked off sounded wrapped his lips around Severus penis and Severus couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and moaning. It felt great. The heat and the moist feeling was amazing. When Neville moved his head back he couldn't stop his hips from following not the whimper when neville forced his hips down.  
"Calm down severus we have years to do this" The words did nothing to calm him, in fact it had him frantic. How long would he have to wait until he was allowed to cum. Neville started again and severus lost all thought only thing that went through severus mind was more and faster, he might have spoken them but he didn't really care at this moment. All he wanted to think about was the mouth around his cock and the tightening he felt in his stomach. Before he knew it he was Cumming in Nevilles mouth. Severus felt the world tilt and all he knew was darkness and Nevilles laughter.

* * *

Everything was set. The plans were made and as were the teams. Each team was going to start in the chamber of secrets. A long tunnel that went underground and into the forbidden forest ,which was past the wards of Hogwarts, was their entrance point. They would make it into Hogwarts undetected and launch an attack from there. One team would go into each common room and round up the sleeping children. A fifth team would split and gather the teachers. The strongest of all death eaters would be in this group except for Le Lis and Voldemort. They were going to head straight for The Headmasters quorters.  
As the teams exited the entrance of the chamber of secrets Le Lis couldn't help but feel like the gods were wanting them to make this happen. Why else would the very room they were entering be a room that very few went into. The teams split and Voldemort headed for the Headmasters room with Le lis right at his side. As they were nearing the gargoyle they heard distant booms of resisting people in the other parts of the school. "allow my entrance as the heir of slyhterin" Voldemort said to the statue that guarded the office "Allow my entrance as the heir of griffindore" Le Lis said as well. The Gargoyle moved from its spot and the duo made their way up the spiral staircase. As they were making their way into the office a dazed Dumbledore ran into the room as well.  
"Sorry I'm late old man, but I'm sure to make up for it" Voldemort said with a sinister smirk on his face.  
A battle ensued with Le Lis standing on the side lines just starring at the show. Dumbledore threw in a very powerful spell that would have ended the battle had Voldemort not dodged and the spell hit the wall. Le Lis would have called it luck had the spell not caused a massive explosion throwing all three of them in every which way. Le Lis was thrown out the window and would have fallen to his death had he not called his broom the fly his to safety. Le Lis put the broom away and ran into the the School. Noises from the Great Hall clued him into the fight going on in there. When he ran he saw that the rest of the light had holed up in the Great Hall and was being pushed into a corner. Right at the front of the Light was Dumbledore. If there wasn't a war going around he might have stopped to wonder how Dumbledore got there so quick. Le Lis walked into the room throwing spells at whomever he could and dodge ones thrown at him. It kind of reminded him of a dodge ball game he once played in muggle school.  
Every eye was moved when Voldemort threw open the doors and strolled into the room. A large battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort began a second time. Le Lis snuck behind and threw a stunning spell at Dumbledore causing the man to fall down. The move caused all the light to pause and gasp allowing the dark to hit them. It may have been a cheepshot but it won them the war so who cared. The order had all been tied down and was forced to kneel before the dark lord as he sat in the headmasters chair with Le Lis and silver tongue on either side of him. "How does it feel old man to have been beaten" Voldemort said rubbing it in the oldmans face.  
"were you spurned on by the death of Harry, tom? Or has this been planned for a long time?" Dumbledore asked looking at The dark lord with a pathetic glare.  
"it was actually only planned a few days ago but not at the cost of your golden boys death since he is still alive" Voldemort said nonchalantly. The orders eyes widened except for Fred and George who were tied down for the time being. Voldemort motioned for the two by his side to remove their masks. Gasps were released from everyone and the look of defeat that had left their eyes at the word that Harry potter lived vanished as soon as they saw why he lived.  
"Why Harry, why?" Dumbledore asked with a look of disappointment. Harry raised a brow.  
"You used me and caused me physical,mental and sexual torment. Why in the hell do you think I would follow you?" Harry shouted at him.  
"I don't understand" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry scoffed.  
"You really need to tell my ex-friends that talking about stealing money from me and lying to me should not be talked about in diagonal ally where everyone could hear it" The grandfatherly look vanished from his eyes and a cold hard look took its place.  
"I had you trained right. Beaten so that you would trust me and look up to me as the one who saved you, you ungrateful urchin. Hoe dare you." Dumble dore would have continued if Voldemort hadn't motioned for Fred and Georges release. As soon as they were freed the twins bowed before the Dark Lord.  
"My Lord" they said in unison, When they stood they were handed robes and a put on the robes but before donning the mask they threw a crucio at their older brothers bill and Charlie causing them to fall to the ground shrieking in pain. Molly weasley went to jump to defend her children but was stopped by frenir Grayback and a masked Reamus lupin. When Fred and George were next to them both Harry and Voldemort threw a killing curse at the Dumbledore before he had time to think. When the old man fell all the deatheaters jumped for joy at the same time the order members wailed.  
"Now the prizes" Voldemort said to his followers. "Ron weasley will be given to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will be given to Harry and I will take Ginevera Weasley as I desire an heir and she will bear many for me" A wail was heard from Molly weasley but nothing wesle happened. "The rest will be handed out to the others in time for now I want all to be place in the dungeon at my castle and I want Dumbledores body to be strung outside of Hogwarts."

* * *

SEXSEXSEXSEXSEXSEX

Harry walked into his room only to find Draco malfoy sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry stopped and looked at the blond. He looked delicious sitting there all innocent like. Harry eyed the other up and down and settled on his smirk. The war was won and he deserved an award. With a smirk of his own Harry prowled forward like a predator after its next meal.  
"well well what do we have here" Harry asked walking to his bed. "felt like seeing my boyfriend since I haven't been able to see you in so long" Draco said with a disapproving voice.  
"well I just better make it up to you" Harry said with a purr in his voice. Draco gasped and the insinuation in Harrys words.  
"please" Draco asked looking up at Harry with wide eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breath was picking up. Harry loved it when Draco was all debauched looking. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against dracos softly. As more time went by the kiss became more and more forceful until Harry pushed Draco back and crawled on top of him. Draco moaned when Harry settled on top of him placing some of his weight on their hips causing their groins to touch. Draco gasped and arched up he loved the friction Harry was causing. Draco ran his hands through Harrys hair and tugged a bit pulling harrys lips from his. The two stopped and looked into each others eyes until Draco threw Harry off of him and onto his back allowing Draco to crawl on Harry and straddle his waist. Sitting on Harrys clothed groin Draco began to rock. The sight turned Harry on and he was only able to take a few minutes before he had Draco on his back again. Only this time he was focusing on Dracos chest. First think he must do was remove the obscuring piece of clothing that was keeping him from one of his three prizes. Once he had ripped the shirt off Harry began paying special attention to Dracos nipples. He sucked, slurped and licked teasing each rosy bud into a hard pebble. Once both were paid enough attention he began licking and nibbling his way down Dracos chest and toward his second prize. He undid the button and zipper. Before he pulled down the pants he licked at the trail of hair. Slowly he pulled off the cloth and stared at the buldge in the front of Dracos boxers. Slipping those down he gazed and his prize. Delicious. Leaning up he pressed his fingers to Dracos lips and was allowed immediate access. Once his fingers was fully coated he pulled them out and pushed the pointer into the tight anus of his boyfriend.

He relished in the feeling of the tight heat around his finger and couldn't wait for the time for him to sink in. In order to cover the pain of inserting a finger he put his loves cock in his mouth and began to suck. The sound coming from Draco turned him on even worse.  
He worked quick and promised that there would be more foreplay in the next time but now all he wanted to do was have sex with the gorgeous blond beneath him. Once all three fingers were inside and pounding away Harry pulled away to look at his third prize. It was amazing watching the ring of muscles sucking his fingers inside. Pulling out Harry had to smirk when Draco made a sound and moved to follow. Harry grabbed Draco ankles and pulled his legs apart and placed them on his shoulders. Looking in Dracos eyes for any doubt he sunk in. His desire was hard to fight and he had to force himself from losing all control. Once Draco shifted Harry snapped his hips forward. Draco arched his back off the bed as Harry continued to pound away. He never stopped or stilled his movement. The noises that draco was making was driving him to the edge. Draco let out a cry throwing his hands into his hair calling Harrys name over and over again. Harry felt the constriction passage around his cock and felt the spring in him snap. Letting lose an animalistic cry he released his seed and could only think about throwing his hips forward ridding out his orgasm. Harry collapsed beside Draco and pulled up his blankets around the both of them. He threw his arm around Dracos waist as Draco snuggled against his chest. Harry layed his head down and smiled. His life might not have started out to great but now it was just fine. This is how the boy wonder, boy-who-lived, and hero for the light side went from light to dark.  
(1)-used in history's strongest disciple kenichi as a workout method

* * *

ok this is it, i'm finished look for my other story they i will be putting up soon under this same name

later,

soteriusdryke


End file.
